


Carefully calibrating

by nonameanime



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Communication, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonameanime/pseuds/nonameanime
Summary: This is some lovely fluff and smut that serves as a side-chapter to my series "Musings on what it would be like to date Doctor James Wilson".  This is meant to either be stand alone fluff and smut that is alluded to in the main fic.  I decided to try to write a series that was not explicit as a challenge to myself and this is my solution to that.The title is taken from the statement made by Wilson's second ex, Bonnie, in S3EP20 - House Training. She explains to House how Wilson is able to seduce women by not seducing them.  Please keep in mind that as early as season 1, Wilson has dropped hints as well as given advice (DHA) to House about this exact behavior so it gives us a better idea of how he operates and how women perceive his actions.   It adds more depth to how he is a self-declared panty peeler and the confidence to back it up.
Relationships: James wilson/reader, james wilson & reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I strive to write realistic smut, sweat, smells and all. So if you are looking for something artful or trope filled I am not the writer for you. I also like to serve my smut with a heaping side of fluff.
> 
> If you want a better description of his outfit, please read chapter 4 and it gives more background to the date before sexy times. For those who are reading this stand-alone, Keith is the reader's adorable cat. He's important. =^.^=

You’ve just got Wilson back to your apartment after taking him out on a date. The entire time from when both of you exited his car, he’s been hovering behind you, keeping contact with some part of your body all the way to the entrance to your apartment building. As you pull out your keys to unlock the inner lobby door he’s managed to press into your back. Your entire body feels flush due to the physical contact and he walks up the stairs pressed to your side all the way up the stairs to your apartment door. As you are digging around for your keys, he’s snaked his arms under your armpits and wraps his arms around your chest. He uses this to close the small gap between his chest and your back and it is nearly impossible to focus on opening your door and you begin to giggle nervously hoping none of your neighbors catch you in the hallway. Yes, it is hot to be this close to him, but you also value your more intimate moments to be a private affair.

Despite Wilson’s best efforts to distract you with his all-encompassing physical presence, you manage to open the apartment door. As soon as you are in, Wilson spins you around, using his long reach to shut the door. He takes a few steps towards you and you back into the door and you are now pinned up against it. With his left hand he gently cradles the back of your neck and his right hand lands on your waist as he leans in a kiss. Based on the fervor of the kiss, it has clearly been building up since last week. It is slow, wet and deep as his left-hand caresses the back your neck while his right hand now wraps around your waist. Feeling overwhelmed by all of him, you wrap both arms around his neck. He gently moans as he takes a brief breath before deepening his kiss as you feel his tongue run along your teeth and you smell his spicy cologne and sweat from earlier in the evening. You want to keep kissing him like two horny teenagers before your parents come home, but neither of you has even had a chance to take of your winter coats in the heat of the moment. You are then interrupted, because of course, Keith will not be ignored!

Your cat has resorted to getting your attention by making one of those deep throated meowrrrls that cuts through everything. Wilson stops kissing you and pulls back a touch. He is looking up at the ceiling with a look of exasperation as though a divine power is torturing him with poor timing in regard to interventions. He doesn’t even notice your blush as Keith gives you the burning gaze of cat judgement. You have no choice but to break what was increasing sexual tension as you respond to Keith. “Fine fine, I’ll brush you and give you your snack, but no more interruptions after this fuzzy butt.” Wilson mock rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side as he begins to take of his coat, suitcoat and shoes. After removing those items, he comments on your nickname for Keith, “Fuzzy butt?” You feel the need to clarify as you remove your shoes, winter coat and walk to grab his brush. “Yeah, he’s a long-haired cat, so of course his butt is fuzzy. Well not technically his butt more like his but area is fuzzy . . .”

Wilson has made himself at home as he walks into your kitchen while rolling his shirt sleeves up, “Would you like some water?” he asks as he pulls out two glasses from the cabinets. While you are brushing Keith, you reply, “Yes, thanks. Once I take care of Keith we can pick up where we left off.” Wilson is rummaging through your refrigerator to find if you have a Brita filter for water; sure enough, he is able to find it and he pours it into the glasses. The man is a trained medical professional of course.

After feeding Keith his kitty treats and kibble, you sit down at your small table with Wilson and the two of you drink the glasses of water. He looks like all of his energies are going into holding himself back yet doing _exactly_ what he should. He clears his throat before speaking and gets up to put his used glass on the counter next to the sink where your dirty dishes are haphazardly stacked. He begins by speaking towards your sink and then turns around to look at you, “I would like to, you know . . . . I’d like to have sex tonight. As a doctor, I can report that it has been six months and my most recent STI test was clean.”

You play with the empty glass between your hands staring down to the empty bottom before you look at him. “Likewise, though it has been longer for me. My most recent STI was clean as well. I have condoms in the nightstand which I’m sure you understand are required.” He nods as he agrees, “Yes, a completely reasonable request. I’d have to judge you harshly as a practicing medial professional otherwise.”

He approaches you still seated at the table and offers his right hand to you, “Miss, shall we pick up where we left off after we were rudely interrupted by Mr. Fuzzy Butt?” you take his hand and as you stand up and he leads you to the couch in the living room. He sits down in the middle and swings his legs up lengthwise as you gently straddle him over his thighs. You lean forward and reach your left hand into his hair while you right hand settles on his chest and your faces are mere inches apart. His hands have settled on your back and bum. The two of you look at each other for an instant and pause before you begin to kiss slowly. With that he leans back to a reclined position and you follow him down. 

The kiss is gentle, but full of potential as you both go slowly, and his hand makes lazy circles on your back as you feel his fingernails being dragged against the fabric of your shirt. You lightly tug at his hair with your left hand and he hums in approval and becomes more aggressive with his tongue in your mouth. After an indeterminate amount of time, you pull back from the fairly chaste make out session as Wilson lies below you with his eyes closed and this faint trace of a smile. 

You take this pause to undo your tie and you unbutton the top few buttons on your shirt; the pause causes him to open his eyes and without a word he also begins to loosen his tie by tugging on it while pulling side to side. With both ties removed, the two of you sloppily toss them onto the coffee table and you lean back down and unbutton his dress shirt a little while his hands are firmly placed on your hips and you lean back in to kiss his newly exposed skin and he runs his hands through your hair as he sighs heavily. The additional skin is smooth, and you can still smell the scent of his cologne with increasing musk and sweat as you keep kissing and nibbling at his neck and collarbone.

Without really paying attention both of you start to slowly move, sliding ever so slightly against each other and you begin to feel that need for physical touch below the waist. Wilson clearly picks up on your need as his left-hand so slowly slides between the two of you and gently caresses you through your clothes and you let out a soft moan and you start to feel like you did when he first kissed you against the apartment door. 

He then in a rather soft voice speaks, “Shall we take things to the bedroom?” as he looks directly at you as he has stopped all movement. You reply with a simple yes and he’s easily able to sit up and with a display of his coordination from earlier in the evening on the dance floor, he’s managed to scoop you up into his arms as he heads to your bedroom. You reach out to open the door for him, and he lays you down on the bed before going back to shut the door. You reach over to turn on a small soft lamp that illuminates your room just enough that you can see each other in the dark. He looks at you with intensity in his eyes as he removes the vest from his suit and lays it over the back of your small chair in the corner. He’s now down to the dress shirt, pants and apparently a pair of suspenders under the vest! You motion to him with a “come hither” finger motion and he takes a few steps towards your bed before he jumps on the bed next to you and rolls over so that he’s holding himself over you.

“I can’t believe you are also wearing suspenders. You really took the accuracy of your outfit to the extreme.” As you say this Wilson smirks over you and you reach your hands up to touch his suspenders and then you run your fingers under his suspenders starting from his waist up to his armpits.

Wilson then smiles as he leans in and kisses the side of your neck as he finally whispers his reply in your right ear “That’s because suspenders are sexy.” And he kisses your ear before he bites on the lobe pulling it a little as he lowers himself onto you. You have no choice but to sigh as he nibbles on the ear and move your hands to his back as you stroke your fingers across his back with your fingernails through his shirt and he pushes himself up against you as he wiggles between your legs. 

You think to yourself; this is gonna be a good night as you are able to kiss him back as he pulls back slightly. He hums in approval to your kiss and then you feel his right-hand drift to your waist as he beings to pull your shirt out from the waist of your skirt and slips his right hand under the shirt and he’s touching bare skin. His hand is soft and firm as he tests out how your skin feels under the shirt and he distracts you with another kiss and just keeps it going; slow, steady, wet and you begin to slowly move your crotch against his and he makes a little half-moan/half-gasp at the increased contact below the belt. 

With his encouraging moan, you reach your hands down to his ass and you grab onto his cheeks and dig your fingers into them pulling him down as you thrust up at the same time and he breaks the kiss as a full low moan escapes from him. “I see what you are up to, it is time for me to get back at you.” He says this after he’s sat up a little and you just smirk back at him. “I think it is time that I get to hear you moan.” And after he’s said this, his eyes have become more intense as he looks at you with a heavy and overwhelming sense of lust that you’ve stopped moving your hands on his ass and you let them fall to the side. He reaches down to your chest and looks at you with a brief pause of softness in his eyes, “May I?” as he holds his hands just above the shirt buttons. Your brain almost melts as he’s asking for verbal consent to unbutton your shirt, and you give him a simple reply of, “Yes, you may.” 

With that his nostrils flare a bit and he takes in a sharp breath as his eyes return to the lusty look and he begins to unbutton your shirt. Once done, he looks at your basic black bra and he rolls over to his right side and pulls you along so that you are on top and he’s able to slide the shirt off of both arms and he tosses it off to the side of the bed. He runs both of his hands along your back and he unexpectedly he unclips the bra before he rolls you back underneath him while tossing the bra off somewhere. You are a little surprised as he then cups both of your breasts between his hands and he leans down to kiss you neck. The way that he caresses and massages your breasts feels like nothing you’ve felt from a guy before as his face finds its way between both of them and he nuzzles the small space between them with his nose. 

Caught off guard, you are able to regroup, and you move your right hand into his fluffy hair while you lay your left hand on his upper back where you can feel his vertebrae. As you do this, he slides over to your left breast and takes it in his mouth and you moan loudly as you pull on his hair with your hand and he only teases you more by swirling his tongue around your nipple. And with that your insides melt just a little bit more. . . as you sigh loudly.

After giving your left breast more than enough attention, he moves over to the right where your nipple is hard and waiting for his mouth. You feel him as he slowly works up the tension in your body and that inner ache begins to form in that small place between your vagina and clitoris and he runs his left hand down your side to your thigh. He begins to gather your skirt in his hand so that he can pull the hem up to your waist. The entire time he’s still lavishing attention on your breast, he now has access to your right thigh, and he begins to idly run his left hand up and down from the crease of your hip to your kneecap over your tights.

His finishes up teasing you as he takes a quick nibble on the nipple as you gasp out loud “Holy shit!” and he drags his tongue down the center of your chest to your belly button and your body begins to ache more. Satisfied with his work so far, he stops for a minute to roll off to your right side on the bed and begin remove more of his clothing. He looks at you with a playful twinkle in his eyes as he slides out of his suspenders and they now hang down along his thighs. 

“So, how are you feeling?” he asks this with a proud expression as he begins to unbutton the rest of his shirt. You feel yourself grinning like an idiot back at him as you tell him that, “I have to admit I’m feeling decently aroused, but we need to do something about your clothing situation a bit more.” He his eyebrows furrow a bit as his left eyebrow then slides up in a look of surprise as you spring up from your back and your hands shoot out to his now bare waist and you pull the rest of his shirt out from the pants.

He makes a surprised yelp as you pull him over so that he’s perpendicular to the alignment of the bed and his long legs fall off of the side next to your nightstand. With the element of surprise, you are able to reach the fly of his pants as you unbutton them and pull them down long enough to reveal his boxers, with a muted grey plaid pattern. The top of the pants are now mid thigh and his open dress shirt hangs loosely about his torso. “Oh.” Is all that he is able to reply with before he wiggles himself out of the pants and they drop to the floor with a soft plop. Still wearing the now open dress shirt, he scooches himself away from the edge and centers himself in the middle of your bed, still sideways relative to the head and foot of the bed. Once centered you swing yourself over him and straddle his thighs as your right hand goes down to cup his half hard erection and you lean into kiss him. 

Wilson sighs and fidgets as your hand puts more pressure on his cock and you begin to kiss your way down him. His arms are above his head and his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open below you. You leave quick pecks alternating with wet kisses along his neck to his collarbone. You keep gently stroking him with your right hand as you continue to place kisses down to his bellybutton. Your left hand grabs onto his right hip under his opened shirt and you nibble at his left hip as he takes in a sharp breath which he holds as you then lick along the elastic band of his boxers towards below his belly button where he finally releases the air with something that sounds close to “nnnggghhhh” and his hands work their way into your hair twisting and pulling. 

You pause for a few seconds before you lift your head up to look at him on the way to a bliss ed-out state as he then let’s go of your head as he then lifts his head up to look at you. You head is just over his crotch as you are able to ask him, “Would you like me to go down on you?” He can barely contain his eagerness as he nods. With that you lean over to the nightstand and pull out a few condoms and you tear off one placing it next to his hip on the bed. With that you then pull his boxers off and he lifts his hips up to allow you to slide them off and you toss them over your left shoulder. His decently sized dick is half-erect, and his head has fallen back into the bed as you begin to give it a few lazy pumps with your right hand and Wilson hums in approval. As he becomes nice and hard you are able to quickly open the condom and you pinch the top as you unroll it down to his base. With things all set, you hold the base with your right hand as you take him into your mouth. 

Wilson’s entire body sighs as his right-hand tangles itself into your hair while he turns his head to the left and he brings his left hand to his mouth and bites on his left index finger stifling a deep guttural moan. You relax yourself as you allow as much spit and drool to run along the side of his dick and you taste the odd polymer flavor of the condom. He bucks slightly below you and you begin to bob your head as you keep your right hand firmly gripped around the base and he sighs audibly before he bites down on his left hand to contain another heavy moan of pleasure. His moan pushes you further and you grip his right hip tightly as you pick up the pace and you feel that burn building in your own vagina. You begin to think about how you’d like him in your vagina sooner rather than later. 

After more soft moans he is finally able to speak, “I’m getting a little too – close.” and he taps you on your shoulder with his right hand. You look up at him with your wet lips as you nod and then you pull yourself up to his chest and your bare breasts press into his warm chest with a light dusting of chest hairs. He wraps his arms around you and uses his height to roll you underneath him and he immediately begins to tug at your skirt as you help him to unzip it as his clumsy hands collide with yours and he whips the skirt off and also finally tosses his dress shirt off behind it. He pulls off his socks and lets those also fall to the bedroom floor.

Now you are under him only wearing your tights and underwear and his hands shoot out for the waistband of the tights, he hooks his thumbs under the tights and underwear, and he pulls them off simultaneously! Now with both of you naked, he gazes down over all of you while you take a minute to just look at his body. He’s a solid man, with a lankier frame than you would have expected but with a softness around his waist and belly reflective of his age. 

He then looks at you softly and speaks soft but clearly, “What would you like me to do to loosen you up? I don’t mind oral, but I’m feeling unusually impatient tonight. Can I just use my fingers?”

You blush below him since he’s being so considerate, most guys aren’t this accommodating on a first time in bed situation. However, you haven’t had sex for some time either so you understand his impatience and you tell him to just use his fingers and when you are ready if you could start out on top of him first. He smiles with an almost evil grin and says it isn’t a problem as his left hand begins to caress the surface of your pubic bone. His fingers slide between the labia, already wet from all of the other foreplay and he gently slides a single finger into you with medical precision as he kisses your shoulders and upper neck. “Let me know if anything is uncomfortable or hurts, okay?” he asks this with such concern that your emotions stir, and you nod him while you softly smile back at him. “Okay, I will.”

You let out a soft moan as it has been so long since something – no someone, has been able to touch you this way. His thumb slowly rubs over your clitoris and a he’s able to slide another finger in and he begins to make scissoring motions methodically stretching you. As he then places a third finger inside of you, he begins to hit your g-spot while you grab fistfuls of your bedding and you involuntarily buck up towards him as his fingers twist inside of you and you moan unapologetic-ally. 

With that both of you know it is time, and he pulls his fingers out and rearranges himself on the bed. Interestingly, he’s made it so that his head is now on the pillows and he’s back in proper alignment with the bed on his back ready and waiting for you to take the lead. With your hands you guide him into you as you lower yourself over him. He fills your vagina and your eyes flutter shut and he sighs deeply below you as your knees are on either side of his hips. You hold onto his waist as you settle down and his hands reach out to grab your hips. 

You take this time to communicate exactly what you are going to do while he looks at you through half open eyes, “I’m going to move now; I don’t think I’ll last long but I can always come in this position. So, once that happens, you can do whatever works best for you.” Wilson nods in response as you begin to lift yourself and then push back down onto him, consistently hitting your g-spot. You lean back and place your hands behind yourself to get more leverage as you increase the pace. His hands ghost over your skin touching here and there as you do all of the work and he simply lets you take all that you can. It feels incredible as the pressure builds within you and your thighs begin to strain as you get closer and closer. Finally, you lean back at the perfect angle and as you slam down onto him you come making a sound between a groan and a scream. Your vision blurs as the orgasm radiates out through your body and your brain is flooded with endorphins and you lean forward collapsing on his chest as he chuckles.

Wilson rubs your back with his hands as he checks if you are okay, “How are you feeling? How are your thighs?” You snuggle your face into his chest before you look up at him, “I’m alright. I think my thighs may be taking a time-out.” You can feel your thighs twitching and weak from the ‘exercise’. He places his large firm hands on them to feel the random twitches firsthand as he replies “Yep, that is definitely a sign you pushed yourself to the limit. Don’t worry, I can take it from here and I will make you come again.” He says this with complete confidence as he reaches down to hold the condom in place as he pulls out and lets you flop off to the side and onto your back. You feel the emptiness as he pulls out and he makes sure that you are below him with your head on the pillows as he places himself between your legs. He leans down and begins to kiss you with a languid feeling as you don’t quite notice himself pushing himself into you again and he wraps your legs around his waist. 

Once he’s pushed himself all the way in, he pauses and gives you the deepest kiss. He then releases you, and he begins to move slowly as he hums to himself and his eyes shut. He really takes his time at first, with a slow pace of in and out, in and out as you begin to feel more again. He leans forward and bites your left ear and pulls on the ear lobe and then whispers “Can you pull your legs around me tighter?” and you do so pulling your pubic bone to his as he goes even deeper and hits your g-spot and you moan. He kisses you again and then begins to increase his pace as his hands grab your hips to pull himself closer to each time he thrusts. You begin to fidget under him as your dig your fingers into his back and he this time his moans are deep and primal. This action spurs him on to pick up the pace even more and he forces his deep brown eyes to open and he looks directly into your eyes. This time he speaks from a deeper and raw place, “I am going to make you come again, screaming.” and the way that he says it makes you tremble as he plants his hands on either side of your shoulders and begins to slam into you. 

His sweat begins to drip onto you as his armpits are completely wet and it begins to pool on your chest. He has a look of intense concertation as he pounds into you with extreme focus. You feel yourself getting close to the edge again and to make help things along you thrust up to meet him and the friction increases. You can barely register the wet, smacking sounds as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge and you hang onto him with all you can. Trying to keep a handle on things all you can get out is “Ah, yes, so close. . . . “ and he somehow manages to increase his speed and you can’t hold on anymore. He slams into you and your back arches off the bed, your toes curl and your vision goes blurry as you scream as you release, feeling pleasure throughout your body. 

He takes the chance to kiss you one more time as your legs open just a touch further allowing him to fuck you through the orgasm and giving him that extra little bit. He moans loudly as he comes above you. You feel the pulsing while he ejaculates into the condom and his sweat drops off the tip of his nose down onto you and his armpits are soaked as he collapses on your chest his face between your breasts. He is completely soaked and panting as he tries to slow his breath down and you gently stroke your fingers along his back and ruffle his hair which is a complete mess. He finally lifts his head so that his chin is resting on your chest as he gives you a goofy grin with hair plastered to his forehead due to the sweat and the rest is sticking out at all sorts of random angles. 

He just smiles at you as you ruffle his sweaty hair with your left hand and you smile back and the scent of your sweat, his sweat, the smell of vaginal fluids and the fabric softener on the damp bedding surrounds you. Finally, he speaks, “Well, that was amazing, but I should get up.” His left-hand slides down between your bodies and he holds the condom in place as he pulls himself out and now lays on his back on your right side. You give him a quick slap on the thigh as you speak, “Shower time!” and you sit up and grab a bathrobe from your closet. 

“I’ll hop in the shower first and then go ahead and make some herbal tea while you shower.” You really don’t give him much of an option but as you see him lying on the bed, he seems like he could care less as he nods before replying, “Sounds good.” You glance to your clock radio and see that it is just before midnight.

With that you go to the bathroom first, always making sure to prevent a urinary tract infection, and then hop in the shower, washing all of the sweat and other bodily fluids off. You don’t put much effort into your hair, you just quickly wash and condition it so that you can change into your pajamas, throw on a hoodie and start the tea. Once you are out of the shower you find Wilson still on your bed, but he’s put his boxers on at least as he stares at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. You tell him the bathroom is his and he sits up and hops into the shower. About ten minutes later, he shuffles into the kitchen where you are steeping the chamomile tea. He’s wearing plaid flannel pajama pants that are navy blue and grey, a well-worn grey t-shirt and a navy hoodie unzipped, and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows exposing his bare arms. His hair is still damp and sticks out at all sorts of angles and it looks adorable. 

“Tea?” you offer him a mug and he accepts it with a simple “Thanks.” He holds it between his hands in between sips, at the kitchen table drinking tea as you both bask in the afterglow of post-coital hormones. It is clear that exhaustion begins to set in quickly and you look at him through sleepy eyes and he’s got his chin in his hand as he stares off into the distance. 

You yawn and then tilt your head in the direction of your bedroom with another epic one-word question, “Bed?” and Wilson only nods in reply. You pop in the bathroom to brush your teeth and then go to the bathroom one last time while Wilson goes into the bedroom and collects all of the scattered clothing, taking the time to hang his vest and pants up with the jacket and making a pile of the dirty underwear, shirt and socks. When you enter the bedroom, he glides by you and pulls you in for an embrace as he kisses the top of your head before he heads to the bathroom to also brush his teeth and whatnot. You pick up your clothing and toss it into the clothes hamper and pull off the soiled top blanket. You think how the two of you didn’t even make it to the sheets below and pull another comforter out of the closet and it unfurls over the still pristine sheets. With that taken care of, you hang up the hoodie and now are only wearing your t-shirt and bottoms. 

The toilet flushes followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening and the light illuminating the living room goes dark as Wilson shuffles towards the soft glow of the lamp on your nightstand. He enters your bedroom as you are sliding under the blankets on the left side of bed, so he approaches the right and tosses his navy hoodie on your chair. As you begin to get comfortable, he snuggles up beside you, “Are you okay with some post-sex cuddling?” and his eyebrows are furrowed as he isn’t quite sure how you will respond. You turn to him and reply, “I never thought you would ask.”

And with that you sneak a quick kiss on his nose as you catch him off guard; he laughs softly, and his brown eyes sparkle as he looks back at you. You turn off the lamp and snuggle up to his chest as you are able to nuzzle his neck with your face and his right arm wraps around you gently caressing your back. He smells good, a combination of your soap, a lightly fruity (coconut?) moisturizer and his musky odor that is uniquely him and his grey cotton t-shirt is soft and well worn. 

As you relax with him, you roll over to your side and he follows, wrapping himself around you as the large spoon and he releases a deep sigh as he drops off to sleep. As you hear the steady sound of his breathing you then feel yourself relax and drift off to sleep. 

* * *

It is warm, no, it is more than warm, it is really warm; scratch that, it is _hot_ in your bedroom. It is so hot that it has woken you up and you try to figure out why you are so warm. . . as you then begin to realize that Keith isn’t the only one in bed with you as an arm is wrapped around your waist under the covers. The events of last night come back to you as you turn your head to glance over your left shoulder, following the left arm to the left shoulder of Doctor James Wilson drooling on one of your pillows next to you. You glance at the clock radio and it reads 6:09am. Ugh you think to yourself . . . too early for a Sunday morning. 

He is out cold as you hear the regular sound of deep breaths from sleep and you then look to the right side of your feet where you see Keith curled up in a ball with his back touching your shins. It is official, you are currently trapped in a Keith-James Wilson sandwich, but you need to do something to combat two personal heaters! Making minimal movements, you peel back the comforter and lay your left arm on top of it and get a little more of your shoulders out from under the covers. The crisp cool air of your apartment hits you and you can feel yourself relax as you cool down and you relax as you think you will be able to go back to sleep as whatever time it is, it is too early.

Wilson then stirs in his sleep as he mumbles something unintelligible and then snuggles up to your back as he nuzzles his face into the back of your neck and your temperature rapidly increases! Shit, shit, shit, you think torn between the extreme cute factor of this and the fact you are going to overheat due the furnace that is his body.

You try to pull the covers back from the front of your body you make an “oof” noise. Unfortunately, the “oof” is loud enough that Keith’s ears twitch and he then slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times making eye contact with you. It is over you think – it is early morning and I’m awake. Keith than does a giant yawn and you hear the pop-click of his mouth closing and he then licks his lips after the yawn. This is followed by him stretching out all of his legs, and he then stands arching his back as it stretches, and he fluffs out his tail. He has now settled in an upright sitting position and he stares at you for a few seconds as you stare back not frozen. 

Keith then walks towards you, stretching out each leg as he yawns audibly again and then greets you with a “mew”. You pretend to go back to sleep and you pull the cover up to your ears. Keith is neither fooled nor amused and he begins to paw at you and meow for breakfast. The meowing causes Wilson to stir as he rolls onto his back and Keith notices him and wedges himself between you and him. This jolts Wilson awake; he yelps like a girl as Keith steps on his chest and he pops up next to you. With Wilson already upright, you drag yourself up as you look at Keith through crusty eyes and Wilson looks quizzically back and forth between you and Keith. His hair is sticking up in the back and the right side is also parallel to the floor on the side as he mumbles, “Issa cat . . . isit morning?” and he blinks at you hoping he’ll think better as a result.

You give him a pat on the thigh as you get up, “I just need to feed Keith breakfast and then I’m coming back to bed.” you say this hoping that Keith won’t become annoying after you feed him and you actually can get back to bed. As the apartment is nice and cool, you just put on your slippers and by autopilot make it into the kitchen to scoop some kibble into Keith’s bowl. You swing by the bathroom to urinate and you splash your sweaty face with some cool water and head back to bed were Wilson is laying on his back with his hands behind his head again. 

You snuggle up to him, but make sure to pull the comforter back halfway so you have less layers. “Cat fed?” Wilson asks you as he pulls you to his chest and he sighs. “Yep. Cat fed.” You pause a moment before continuing, “You are really freakkin’ warm, how do you not overheat with a comforter over your bedsheets?” and then you glance up towards his face. His eyes glance to the side as he’s thinking of a witty reply and he then slides a hand under your t-shirt at your waist. “I sleep in the nude.” He replies with a smug grin and his fingers tickle your bare skin. 

You do your best deadpan facial expression to reply, “Oh really?” and you sneak your right hand under the waistband of his pants, and you feel his smooth skin and his hip bone under your touch.

He keeps the smug expression keeping eye contact with you. “Really.” Both of you pause before you lean forward and kiss him while your hands caress him under his shirt. As he kisses you back, he grabs your lower lip with his teeth and pulls your shirt up to your armpits. You lean back as he pulls it off of you. 

All of a sudden you want to fuck him now messy, sloppy and half awake. You roll off to the side as he sits up and pulls of his t-shirt and you are pulling off your pants as he looks at you with such need in his eyes. He wants to fuck you just as badly and it makes you hurt. He pulls down his flannel pants as you lean over to the nightstand to pull out another condom. 

“I want you to fuck me hard and fast.” You tell him that as he’s already moving towards you a hunger in his eyes as he replies, “Yes.”

As he reaches you, he settles down sitting on his knees and you wrap yourself around him, your knees on either side of his lap and the two of you are a mess of hands frantically moving all over as you make out forcefully as both of you push the other. You give him a smack on his ass with your right hand as his pulls on your hair and you moan in pleasure as you feel it from your scalp down your spine. He gropes your breasts as you try to bite his left ear, but he manages to distract you as he digs his fingers into your ass, and you moan with need. Your wetness starts to drip down onto his lap and you can feel an erection forming below you.

He flips you onto your back as he speaks in a voice that is calm yet incredibly serious, “I’m going to fuck you now. If you want it to be hard and fast, I’ll have to do it from behind. Okay?” You swallow in anticipation and reply, “Yes. Just tell me what works best.” He leans in to passionately kiss you before he grabs the condom and puts it on as you look up at him hungrily. He then gets you to turn onto your stomach and he guides your hips up and you settle on you elbows. He then places his right hand on your hip as he leads himself into your vagina with his left hand. You sigh as you feel him push into you. Thankfully, you are still loose from last night so he’s able to move with ease. 

As he starts out, he holds onto both hips with his hands and occasionally kisses your neck or shoulders when he stops on a thrust. Finally, he leans forward and asks if you are ready whispering in your left ear. You nod, before you reply, “Impress me Doctor James Wilson.” And he makes a laugh as though this isn’t _even_ a challenge. And with that he begins to pick up the pace using both hands on your hips to pull you towards him as he thrusts. It is amazing as he pummels your g-spot and you begin to make breathy gasps and moans. 

His breathing becomes more labored and you can feel yourself getting close to the edge as with each powerful thrust and you begin to dig your fingers into the bed sheets. “I’m getting close.” You say this barely above a whisper, yet he hears you and replies, “Hold on just a little longer. . .” 

He plants another kiss on your neck as his hands move from your hips to grasp your breasts. You are shocked at the sudden pressure on your breasts and he fondles them, and you moan before he then grasps them much more firmly as he pushes your chest down into the bed. This allows him to move his hands back to your hips to angle himself into you even deeper. At his point he is humming and groaning as he as you so close to the edge that you are trying not to scream. Just before you think that you are about to come his left-hand slides to your crotch, and he rubs the clitoris as he slams into you and you come explosively screaming. It is amazing, it was already going to be an excellent orgasm, but the stroking of the clit was an extra move that just overwhelmed your body as it literally hit the spot.

Right after you come, he moans as he thrusts a few more times before collapsing on you as he sighs in complete contentment. 

He’s quickly becoming warm on top of you and there is a light sheen of sweat forming between all points of skin-skin contact. To get him moving you give him a gentle smack on the ass with your left hand without looking as you tell him that you need to use the bathroom. He sighs but pulls himself out and then trots off to the bathroom. You hear the flush of the toilet and then the sink running as he returns, and you get up. The cool air feels great on your naked body, but the chill quickly sets in and by time you are back in your bedroom you are diving under the sheets where Wilson already is and he’s dozing off.

You snuggle up next to him and pull the comforter just up far enough to keep your feet and legs warm as he moves to spoon you. He wraps the sheet around both of you and keeps it tucked under both of your armpits making it a warm but not _too_ warm temperature and both of you drift off to sleep again as it is barely light out as far as you can tell. 

When you finally wake up again, you find Wilson leaning on his right side with his head propped up by his right elbow as he smiles at you. “Morning. Sleep well?” He asks this with such sweetness that your insides melt like a popsicle on the hottest day of the summer.

You smile and then reach out with your right hand to mess his hair up. “I did, all things considered.” And at that moment you feel saturated with contentedness. “How about some breakfast? I can make some coffee and oatmeal to start while you shower.” He beams back at you before he pulls you in for a hug as he kisses the top of your head. 

“That sounds great.” And with that you head to the kitchen while he hops in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little *coughs* ~7,600 word piece. The main story will pick up with chapter 5.


	2. explict scene from chapter 7 of "musings on what it would be like to date doctor james wilson"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a full chapter, but just a bunch of smut that aligns with chapter 7 for my main work. You and Wilson are watching some TV, drinking some tea and ready to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit lazier with this one not bothering to add a longer intro. Just dive right into that explicit content!

You and Wilson finish drinking your teas and you take a commercial break to put the mugs with the rest of your dirty dishes and wash up. As you return from the bathroom, he excuses himself to also go to the bathroom. When he returns, he sits down next to you on the couch but this time he is smirking with that boyish sparkle in his eyes.

You give him a side eyed glance and he only raises the stakes by also returning the side eye back at you. The warmth of his left thigh pressing against your right is warm, no, hot and getting hotter. He readjusts himself while making a little sigh, and his thigh moves against yours and he ruffles his hair, making it messier. You want to make his hair a total mess and wipe that smug expression off of his face.

Feeling bold, you suddenly move to sit on his lap, straddling him with your knees and you put your hands on his shoulders. He jumps a little at the sudden shift in your position and he’s at eye level with his hands landing on either side of your waist. You hesitate for just a moment as you look at his chocolate brown eyes as they seem to be searching for the same thing in your eyes. His fingers dig slightly into your hips . . . and the two of you lean in for a kiss. You taste the ginger from his tea as it tingles on your tongue and he’s already got one hand on your back and the other has moved to your ass making lazy circles. The kiss is slow and totally different than the previous kisses. It seems like you are kissing him for the first time again with a level of intimacy that has been added on. Your right-hand dives into his hair and you feel the soft, silky hairs as you give it a gentle pull and he purrs into your mouth. 

You’ve clearly done something that he likes, and he responds by grabbing your bum with both hands and pulls you closer to him as you begin to gently move on his lap. As you pull back to catch your breath, he begins to kiss along your jawline from your right ear down your neck and you feel like you are moving in slow motion as he draws things out with a level of patience unseen from most men you’ve slept with, it seems – sweet. 

However, since you are both fully clothed, he can’t get too far down your neck. You let go of him so that you can lean back, and you pull off your sweatshirt. He just watches you with a quiet stillness as you are taking the shirt off. It ends up inside out, tossed to the side of you on the couch and your hair gets messed up, but it doesn’t matter. With the sweatshirt off, his hands move up to your sides and he untucks your dress shirt while you lean in to start kissing him again, as your hands move to slowly undo his tie. 

You feel his soft and warm hands sneak up under your shirt and you sigh into his mouth. He takes advantage of that to nibble at your bottom lip and his left hand is moving to your right breast as he caresses it over your bra. You lean back a bit breaking the kiss to look at him through your half open eyes. “Sneaky, I see.” You say this with a smile, and he pretends to be innocent.

“I would never.” Wilson says this as his right hand is now under your shirt on the other breast. 

“Never.” You reply as you lean forward, and he gently caresses your chest and the tip of your nose is almost touching his. The two of you begin to kiss again as you begin to unbutton his basic dress shirt and he pulls his hands out from under yours to do the same. Normally, this would be an awkward situation but the two of you go slowly – kissing, pulling back to work on the other’s shirt – back to kissing. It seems so unhurried that even though you can feel a wetness forming between yourself and him, you are in no rush.

Now, both of you are shirtless and you run your hands along his arms as he ghosts his fingers over your back. He returns to kissing your jaw, down your neck, towards your clavicle. You wrap one hand around his neck while the other dives back into his messy-becoming-messier by the minute hair. To encourage him, you press your crotch up against his and he puts his right hand on your hip while his left goes to the center of your back right between your shoulder blades. 

Wilson let’s out slow breath and he buries his nose between your breasts, and you feel him pull you slightly closer to him. He then mouths over your breasts and his left-hand grasps at the clip on your bra. A few fingers slide under the strap and after seconds, the bra opens, and his fingers run down your fully exposed vertebrae. You arch your back in reaction to his hand and the bra straps become loose on your shoulders. 

Not entirely sure how he did it, the next thing you know is that he’s licking, kissing and nibbling at your bare breasts and you moan as he takes a nipple and sucks on it. You scrape your fingernails along his scalp as you try to reach deeper into his hair, and he makes a deep guttural sound as he moves onto the next breast.

By this point you are slowly moving your hips as you can feel an erection forming in his pants beneath you. Yet, he’s still in no rush and neither are you. Not sure how long it has been, he finally surfaces from the attention his has given your chest and you cup his face in your hands and you lean in to kiss him as deep as you can. 

When you feel satisfied enough, you take a breath before moving to his left ear. Your breath just barely brushes his ear before you kiss his earlobe and you pull it gently with your teeth. He sighs deeply as you feel his entire body relax under you and his hands settle on your bum as you take your sweet time kissing and nibbling his neck, to his shoulder while you finally are able to unbuckle his belt and pull it out from his pants.

You then begin to unzip his pants and it leaves waistband of his boxers now visible and your fingers run alone the top of the waistband. 

When you begin to caress his waist, soft with a few hairs scattered here and there, the two of you make eye contact again. He’s moved his hands from your ass now to the front of your pants and he looks you squarely in the eyes.

“May I?” he asks before you nod, and he unzips your pants and pushes them down underwear and all. You lift yourself up to accommodate him and you have to roll off to the side to pull the pants past your knees and onto the floor. You look up to see that he’s not wasting anytime and he’s kicking his pants off, again his boxers are going along for the ride. 

“The condoms are in the bedroom.” You look at him almost ready to get up and he smirks with a shit eating grin. “No worries.” As Wilson says this, he produces a condom in his left hand which he fished out of his pants pocket.

“Come here.” Wilson says it with such certainty that you are going to fuck him right here on your couch.

“Well prepared.” That’s about all you can manage as you are so wet that you can feel it on you inner thighs and it has been years since you’ve had sex on a couch and it is as though he’s pulling you – no, not pulling you, he’s guiding you along with him.

He unwraps the condom as you watch him and he reaches out to allow you to settle on his lap again, knees on either side of his thighs. The two of you kiss to regain a rhythm and he digs his hands into your ass and you know at that point it is time.

You reach down and guide him with your hand into your vagina. Both of you sigh as your heads roll back as he stretches you out. Once he’s settled, you grab into his messy hair with both hands and kiss him hard while his fingernails are almost slowly clawing into your ass and it feels amazing.

A needy moan escapes your mouth and he almost laughs under his breath before he moves his hands to a firm position on either of your hips and you begin to move up and down on his patient erection. The pace is 100% in your control as you move to nuzzle his neck while you build up slowly. Again, everything has been the opposite of the first time you had sex, needy and impatient. Right in this moment you are just moving, and he lets you ride him with a patience that seems saintly. 

As you increase the pace, it becomes harder to keep kissing him and tangling your fingers in his hair. He finally brings a hand to the side of your face and you slow down stopping on him as you feel his cock beginning to twitch.

He moves his hand to stroke the side of your face as he speaks, “Come for me. I want to see you as you ride me.” His dark brown eyes are filled with lust, he’s getting turned on by this. And he moves his hands so that they are under your ass and he squeezes them in encouragement. 

You move your hands to that they are on the back of your couch on either side of his shoulders to hold onto an anchor. And with that you begin to increase your pace on him while he begins to thrust up each time you come down onto him deeper and also hitting your g-spot. It doesn’t take long for you to start moaning in pleasure as you start to feel warm and fuzzy. You are so close to coming and he digs his fingers into your ass and you just – just – get pushed over the edge. It is an explosive orgasm that causes you to scream as your vision gets spotty and it takes a few seconds for you to relax and come down so to speak.

You mean forward and rest your sweaty face in the nape of his neck as he pulls you close for a hug. It gives a few moments for your breathing to calm down and you begin to realize how it was an unexpectedly good time. You just had sex on your living room couch . . . and it was pretty damn hot. Wilson’s hands are firm and supportive. His right hand is on your back while his left moves to stroke your hair lightly. You sigh heavily as he kisses the top of your head and he slowly pulls you up.

Finally feeling a bit more with it, you look him in the eyes; he’s got that sparkle of mischief as he speaks softly, “Feeling good?”

You nod, “Yes, that was very good.” And he leans in to kiss you slowly. He then ends the kiss as he whispers in your ear, “Now it is my turn.” You can feel the mischievous grin, that has to be spreading across his face.

In a single fluid motion, he has picked you up and rotated 90 degrees, so you are now laying lengthwise along the couch. He wraps your legs around his waist and braces his hands on either side of your head as he quickly moves to thrusting into you with a laziness. Quick on the in, but he pulls agonizingly slowly on the way out. 

He leans down to nibble on your left ear as he whispers again, “Ready to come again? ‘Cause you are going to soon.” Even though this is spoken as a whisper, it sounds so clear and certain as though he just declared something loudly in public that you are amazed and embarrassed and certainly turned on.

Wilson is sweating as he begins to pick up his pace, but always seems to dial it back just as he starts to get that hazy eye look above you. You give up trying to figure him out and just relax further as he has a dopey grin across his face. He picks up on how you’ve relaxed and with his left hand he reaches under your right leg to hike it up on his shoulder allowing him to go deeper. He groans as he pushes himself further into you and are only able to grasp onto his back with your right hand as you grab a handful of his hair with your left and pull.

He almost growls in response to the hair pull as he bends down to kiss you hard before he begins to slowly but forcefully pound into you. The new angle leaves you gasping for breath as you try not to moan too loudly, a rather forceful thrust into your g-spot has you screaming as you want him to hurry up so you can become a puddle of something formerly human.

With that he makes a laugh under his breath as he very quickly comes to his own conclusion. This time you have ample light to see him as his face tightens and his eyes are shut as he groans as he orgasms. His also seems much more forceful as you feel multiple pulses as he ejaculates into the condom and his sweat drips freely from his armpits and only after it stops does he settle down onto your chest, his face nuzzling your neck as you rest your hands on his head and back.

The two of you lie there for several minutes until you begin to feel uncomfortable, like you aren’t alone. You glance over to the chair to see Keith sitting there, paws tucked under his chest all proper as he is just staring at both of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat judgement = awkwardness!


	3. what happens after a romantic dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another side chapter to my current work on what it would be like to date Wilson. Again, this is pretty much a lot of sex and some basic dialogue along with whatever I can dream up.
> 
> After a very fancy dinner with Wilson on a Thursday night, he's spending the night with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up after chapter 12 of "Musings on what it would be like to date Doctor James Wilson" and before chapter 13

After an excellent dinner, Wilson walks back to her apartment arm in arm. The chilly air barely registers on his face and she patiently waits for him to retrieve his items from his parked car. Overnight bag on one arm and suit in the other hand.

He feels special that she lingered and just as special when they then enter her building. Of course, as soon as the key is in the door, Keith is excitedly meowing loudly through the door.

His arms are full so he’s unable to pet Keith, but he at least greets him by name. “Good evening Keith.” He’s able to put down the bag and walks into her bedroom to hang up the suit for tomorro,w on the back of her bedroom door. He then returns to the living room and removes his coat and shoes. As he watches her, he notices that she is smirking, “I need to brush and feed Keith but I’m guessing I owe you for those beets earlier today.”

* * *

You felt like you were floating on the way back to your apartment with Wilson. You are swept up in the moment as you link up arm in arm with him; you feel more secure being able to have his arm and you aren’t entirely sure why.

He has to get things for tomorrow out of his car and he tells you to go on ahead, but it doesn’t feel right. So, you lean on his car as he loads himself up with his suit and his larger than ‘normal’ overnight bag.

The two of you enter the lobby and he waits while you open the door and he nods to you as you allow him to pass through and head up to your apartment. Not surprisingly, Keith meows at the door with great excitement. It is earlier than normal for his daily 'brushy time', but you likely won’t be able to take a time-out for Keith with Wilson around.

Wilson greets Keith and drops off his bag and heads to your bedroom with his suit while you remove your coat and boots. You feel playful, so you smirk as he returns to hang up his coat and tell him that you need to brush and feed Keith, but you guess you will owe Wilson something soon.

Wilson has returned to the living room to hang up his coat and he reaches out to you with his left hand and then he speaks calmly but confidently, “You can bet I’m collecting on that favor.”

He then leans in for a kiss. His tongue runs across your lips before you open your mouth to deepen the kiss. And he makes it very clear how things are going down tonight as his slowly runs along the roof of your mouth and then along your teeth before he pulls back.

You feel heat radiate across your cheeks as it must be a blush. Wilson’s eyes linger on your face for longer than normal before he wordlessly turns around and picks up the bag to put his personal items in the bathroom.

Keith mews at you and you head to the kitchen to brush him. He seems a bit surprised at the early brushing time of 8 instead of 9 but he’ll never say no to early kibble. After more than adequate cat grooming, you give him his dental treats and kibble. And you wash your hands before you walk out into your living room.

Wilson is leaning into the window frame of one of the living room windows. His gaze is down towards the street and he’s only wearing his dress shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled up. His hands are in his pockets as he seems to be daydreaming. The light of the cars on the street down below reflect on his face. You approach him silently and reach out your hands to hold onto his waist from behind. 

He turns to face you and his hands naturally settle on your hips. As you look into his eyes his face is soft and holds intention. You look up at his eyes half open and his brow seems serious as he leans in to kiss you. As soon as his lips barely touch yours, his tongue liberally licks your lips before you hum as you open your mouth and push your tongue into his mouth. And then the two of you slowly kiss, a mix of spit, and the slight taste of your teas intermingle. 

This isn’t enough for you; you need to feel more of him. You pull yourself flush with him and hold onto his back instead of his waist. When you press your body into his, his hands move to your bum and he grabs onto it while pulling it even tighter to his crotch and you feel his growing erection in his pants. 

You turn your hands to that your fingers can dig into his back and you run them up and down his back as he lets out a low moan into your mouth before he breaks away from the kiss. His eyes are wide, and you see his wet lips as he looks at you with a slightly open mouth as he just **_looks_**.

Finally, breaking the wordless foreplay, you move your right hand to his forearm and speak quietly, “Yes?” and you tilt your head to the right as he looks back to you quite still.

Wilson licks his lips before he moves. His right hand moves to the small of your back and you watch as his left hand again comes to the cup the side of your face. He then gently slides his hand along the side of your face until his left index finger softly rests on your lips. He lightly drags his left finger across your lips before he brings it up to his face as he examines the fingertip closely. 

“No lipstick on my finger at all; I was hoping it would rub off and you’d look all messy. But now that I see how it is still on your lips, untarnished. I just want to keep going until we are spent.” He says this all soft with a quiet voice, but you feel how wet you already are, and you are intrigued by this aspect of him.

You move your hands to loosely hold onto his waist, “So, what do you want to do?” and he smirks as his left-hand plunges into your hair as his right slowly moves up your vertebrae to reach your upper back.

His face leans towards your left ear, “I’m going to kiss you more, and then I’m going to lead you to the next step.” He bites your earlobe before he kisses you again, aggressively and you moan as he pulls on your hair and his right-hand scratches your back, causing you to arch up into him. The texture of the fabric on your dress is thick and smooth and his scratches feel great as you think back to the massage that he gave you last week. 

The next few minutes are a combination of kissing with roaming hands, you reach out and try to grab onto him, his shoulder, upper arms, waist, ass and he counters back by groping your breasts, bum and your waist. Again, the two of you silently do this and the only sounds are your breath and the wet smacking sound of your lips as the two of you will not be out kissed so to speak.

Wilson slowly pulls you back to the window and finally he leans back into the sill and he pulls back to breathe as you nip at his neck. 

You stop to look up at him and his pupils are wide, and he blushes. He clears his throat as his blush diminishes “I would like to call in my favor.” His left-hand plays with your hair as you look into his eyes.

“And what would this favor entail?” you look at him, but you have a pretty good idea what he might be thinking as your left-hand slides down to his belt buckle.

His deep brown eyes flicker down to see your hand on his belt and back to your eyes. “If it is okay with you, I’d like you to go down on me.” And he looks at you with a look that can only be described as polite lust. 

You nod, “Here with your back to the open window?” you just want to check with him since, you could move some place more comfortable.

“Yes.” He says this with determination, and you nod in reply. 

To ease into it, you first kiss his neck with a few licks and nibbles but nothing that will leave a mark and his right-hand caresses your neck while the left keeps tangling and messing with your hair.

While keeping him occupied your hands get to work to unbuckle his belt, and once open, you turn your gaze to his pants. You undo the clasp and unzip his pants before you are able to slide them down to his mid-thigh.

A needy sigh escapes his lips as you see his plaid boxers and a very eager penis. You cup it with your right hand as another sigh escapes from his lips from the contact. You look up at his face as his hair still looks perfect save for a little piece that now curls across his forehead and his eyes are half open and he looks down on you with a sweetness you haven’t seen from him before.

You begin to stroke him on the outside of his boxers and press yourself into his front as his hands both dive into your hair teasing and pulling, making you feel eager to please him. After a more needy moan escapes from him, you move to the next level. You drop to your knees and pull down his boxers in one swift action. His cock immediately springs to attention and you grasp it with your right hand giving it a few strokes to bring him to fullness. 

It is then that you lick your lips and lick a stripe from the base to the tip as he keens low and deep. You are surprised at how he is impacted by what you have done. After a few more licks on the side, you grip the base with your right hand as you take him into your mouth and a deep and guttural sigh escapes from Wilson as his fingers tangle in your hair. 

You are shocked at how much emotion is loaded in that sound, a sense of lingering loss and loneliness is released from him and you then are able to move. To get a better position you grab onto his right thigh with your left hand and you begin to bob your head while letting your drool spread, wet and warm. 

As his fingers graze your scalp you can feel them becoming less focused and you increase the pace, running your saliva covered right hand along the base of his penis and your mouth follows the pumping motion.

You begin to pay more attention to the breathy moans from him as they shift to a higher pitch as you feel yourself pushing him closer to orgasm. Trying to determine what he wants next you stop and pause. This allows you to look up at him. He’s shifted now so that his left hand his now at his mouth, his index finger between his lips and his eyes are shut.

The stop in movement gets his attention, his eyes open and he looks at you, his cock in your mouth, waiting to see if he wants to continue or do something else. . .

And with that his eyes fly wide open and he pulls his hand away from his mouth. “You look amazing . . . . I need to fuck you now.” And with that you pull back and look at him as he lifts you up off of your knees and kisses you, as the taste of his skin and sweat mingles within your mouths and your wet right-hand slides under his shirt to grab his slightly pudgy waistline.

You can barely get a reply to him, “How do you want to?” and he’s walking you back towards your bedroom, awkwardly with his pants around his ankles. He waddles you back until you bump into your bed and fall back. The living room lights are on, while your bedroom is dark, and he finally steps out if his pants leaving them on the floor, belt still in the loops. He then pulls off his boxers and walks over to your nightstand to pull out a strip of condoms. Which he tosses on the bed next to you. 

You are fully clothed, but you can feel how soaked your underwear already is; something about performing oral sex always gets you wet and you suspect it has made it into your tights as well. Wilson returns to straddle you and you fall back onto the bed as he crawls on top still wearing his shirt and tie. 

He looks straight into your eyes as he leans down to kiss you and his left hand reaches to pull your skirt up to your crotch. His hand then slides down to touch you and he rubs his fingertips over your wetness coming through the tights and you slowly thrust up underneath him.

“You are so wet already. I am so ready to fuck you.” He says this in a whisper and you reach up to his tie.

“Not before I get you naked.” You reply with a smirk as you tug at his tie.

“Two can play this game.” Wilson reply sounds like a challenge as he pulls your dress up past your waist. 

It becomes an almost wrestling match as he loops his fingers into the waistband of your tights, and he pulls them down past your knees to reveal the magenta underwear. 

You feel the cooler air hit your thighs and the wetness is obvious on your underwear. You can’t help it as you gasp and Wilson sighs in happiness, as he looks at your underwear.

“Red, just like your lipstick. . . .” he never completes the thought as his right hand caresses your left hip, overtop the underwear to land on your thigh.

Blinded by your underwear, you are able to remove his tie and you reach up to unbutton his shirt. He then notices what you are doing and takes over to open it all the way, revealing a white undershirt.

He leans back to take the dress shirt off and you take the opportunity to pull your dress up over your head and off of your body. By time you get it off, Wilson has removed his shirt and is completely naked before you as he looks at you now in your black lacy bra, magenta underwear and incredibly resilient red lipstick. 

“Fuck.” Wilson looks at you as he licks his lips and leaps on you burying his face in your chest as he gropes both breasts and you moan louder than you would have thought possible as his fingers tweak your nipples underneath.

Using his size, he rolls you over so that you are on your belly as he unclips your bra and runs his right hand along your back all the way to your bum. He then pulls off your underwear before rolling you back to face him above you.

“Come here.” He orders you to follow him as he sits up and you feel vaginal fluids stick to your thigh as you sit up and settle on your knees as his legs are on either side of you. “I want to see you an equal level.” Wilson says this with an honestly as he pauses before continuing, “Can you put the condom on for me, I want you to settle on my lap and I want to fuck you at eye level.”

You are blown away by his suggestion, but you smile. “Yes. I can do that.” You then quickly lean in to kiss him deeply while your right-hand strokes him a few times. Then you lean back and tear the edge of a condom packet and you carefully unroll it on him leaving that little pinched bit at the top. He looks at your with his complete attention and you move forward and guide yourself onto him as he holds onto your hips. 

It is a bit tight as you slide yourself down onto him but it feels good to stretch yourself out this way every once in awhile. You sigh as you look up towards the ceiling and he plants kisses along your collarbone as the two of you remain still for a moment.

He then thrusts up and you moan as you look into his eyes. Your legs wrap around him as you sit upright, and he settles so that you are on his lap. Wilson’s eyes are half open again and his eyelashes look thick and heavy as he thrusts up again. His hands settle on your back and the next time he thrusts up, you move down to meet him and his breath catches for a second. The two of you slowly slide into each other as he holds your gaze. You can’t seem to turn away from him and it feels like he’s trying to see something more in your eyes as he begins to hit your g-spot. Things are slow and languid for some time as the two of you continue to move until he pulls on your hair, quickly followed by an intense thrust making you moan.

“Oh my God.” Wilson says this as he then flips you on to your back and he kisses you so deeply that you didn’t think it was possible as you feel his cock throbbing inside of you. He leans back and his left hand traces your lips again. “You look incredible.” Wilson says this as he all of a sudden, he starts to thrust into you with great force and speed taking you by surprise. 

You wrap your ankles around his waist and your fingers dig into his ass as he begins to whine. Or at least you think he’s whining but it is hard to tell since you are moaning the loudest you have yet with him. 

He positions himself so his hands on either side of your head as he really begins to sweat. The entire time he looks directly at you and you begin to feel him pushing you to the edge. Unable to control yourself your moans grow in volume and finally you watch him as he smiles as his left hand goes to caress your clitoris and you come screaming below him as he is above you.

The force radiates out through your body in waves as your toes curl, your thighs cramp and your hands dig into his back and you see stars.

The warmth overwhelms your body and he continues to fuck you through the orgasm and his sweat drips onto your chest and face as a guttural moan builds from the back of his throat.

He has shifted to slower but deeper thrusts and you can see his eyes are half open again as he seems to be close to release. Loose and open before him, you are finally able to move again and you begin to rise up to meet him on his thrusts and his moan becomes more needy until you grab as hard as you can onto his bum and on the next thrust you dig your fingers so that your fingernails dig into his ass and you pull him toward you. 

That results in him have an explosive orgasm that you feel pulse into the condom as he growls and thrusts a few more times as he follows through on the pulses until he stills and hangs his head above you, his eyes closed as he catches his breath. 

You reach out to push the hair that has now stuck to his sweaty forehead and he opens his eyes and looks down upon you.

He smiles and his left hand reaches out to move your hair away from your face. 

“And even after all of that” Wilson speaks softly as his left index finger settles upon your lips, “your lipstick is still intact.”

You ruffle his sweaty hair, “You really like the lipstick? That much?” you have to ask him because it really does baffle you.

He nods, “I do, you have no idea how hot it was when you went down on me and I saw those dark red lips around my dick. The juxtaposition of your messy hair, you on your knees still fully dressed and then your perfect dark red lips.”

Wilson then moves slightly so that he can pull himself out. He reaches out to grab a few tissues and he wipes himself off and artfully removes the condom and tosses it into your wastebasket. 

You then roll over onto your side to face him and he lays on his side across from you, both of you propped up by an arm. He is only a few inches away from you and he gently runs his left hand from the dip between your rib cage and your hips and back up to your shoulder. He continues to caress your skin as he looks at you and speaks, “You have no idea how badly I wanted to just rip off your tights and underwear and just fuck you in the dress. Thought about pulling you onto me at the window or turning you around, it was something I could barely stop myself from doing. But I didn’t want to damage your dress.”

His soft fingertips soothe you as you search his eyes to determine if this is what he really wanted. You can feel your gut (your libido) agree with him, you really thought that he might do that, and you aren’t opposed to this as something to do in the future.

“Well, I have to admit, I almost thought you were going to do that. If that is something you’d like to do in the future, we could get some clothing that might be a bit better, if that is what you want.” After you speak, you reach out to touch his shoulder stopping his left-hand at your waist.

The two of you are still at that moment and you look at each other in the dim light of your bedroom as a steam of light comes through the door from the living room softening all the edges.

His eyebrows quirk up as his lips part just slightly as he thinks while looking at you. “You’d be interested in doing that?”

You nod as you caress his left shoulder and give it a squeeze, “Yeah, I think we could do that. Is there anything else you’d want with that?”

His eyes are wide open as he gasps slightly, “I’d like one other thing, I’d like you to use a regular lipstick; I want to see it all smeared and messy on your face and ultimately on me. If that is okay with you?” Wilson seems a bit hesitant with this last request, but it is so simple!

“Oh, come on, that isn’t too hard. Though, I think you should be involved in the lipstick selection since I don’t know what color you exactly want.” You say this as reassuringly as possible.

Wilson leans in and pulls you so that you are now on top of him and he sighs in relief. “That would be great.”

You can hear his heartbeat as your head rests on his chest and his hands return to idly ghosting across your skin.

“Is there anything that you would like to do with me?” Wilson asks it and you lift your head off his chest to look at him.

There are many things that you could think of, but you think it would be best pick something you really enjoy. “Yes, there is.” You smile faintly as you pull yourself up to him and your body settles on top of him.

Wilson has a quizzical look on his face, “What would that be?”

“I’d like to tie you up, and then ride you.” You say this as calmly as possible to make it seem not too weird.

His facial expression is one of surprise and he sits up a little. “Aaahh, how ‘tied up’ would ‘tied up’ be?”

Oh interesting, he’s asking for more clarification, this might be a good sign. “Nothing too complicated, but based on your day to day appearance, I’d like to use your own tie – or ties.”

You feel a slight blush, but with his clearly vast collection ties, you can’t help but think about it.

He nods to himself while his eyes aren’t quite focused. “I think, I might be able to arrange that.” It comes out quietly but with honest intention. 

You hum to yourself as you then snuggle back up to him on your bed as the two of you lay there in post-coital bliss for a bit longer. After the long day of work, the lovely dinner and now sex, your body begins to feel sleepy. A loud yawn escapes from Wilson and you look over at your clock to see it is around 9:30 pm. Extracting yourself from his long limbs and soft hands, you get up and head to the shower.

After a shower, you are able to change into your pajamas and brush your teeth as Wilson walks into the bathroom to shower. You check everything and make sure your bag for work is ready for tomorrow and you head to bed. Wilson brushes his teeth and does his evening routine and after a flush, he walks into your bedroom in his always comfy looking pajamas. 

“I need to be at clinical trial reviewer meeting at 8 tomorrow morning. I’m setting my alarm for 6:30. Is that okay with you?” He looks at you as he holds his phone in his hands.

“That sounds fine, as soon as you are out of the shower tomorrow morning, make sure I’m up okay.” You ask him so that you can lay in bed just a little longer.

He smiles and nods as he sets the alarm and put his phone down. With that the two of you turn off the side lamps and settle into bed. Wilson rolls up to your back and gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he says “Good night, it was a lovely evening.” You are glad he can’t see your blush.

“Night, thanks for a great date.” And with that he rolls over to his other side and the two of you fall asleep back to back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I almost wrote the scene with impatient clothing still on sex, but it didn't seem like it was time for that yet. I want to deliver what a character like Wilson deserves; a physical relationship where he and his partner communicate their needs and are able to compromise or give new things a try for the other.
> 
> This means, I will make sure to write both of the the desires out in the future! The big question will be when and where I weave them into the main story line.


	4. cupcakes lead to sex & emotionally intense love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two short in depth descriptions of two different sex scenes from chapter 16.
> 
> The first one is a playful and silly sex scene that allows for Wilson to act on a desire, but his personality was always too polite to ask for.
> 
> The second sex scene is what happens after he confesses to her about his complicated relationship with House and the pain that it has brought him. 
> 
> I couldn't have written such completely different examples of playful fucking and deep emotional bonding lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read this in order, read chapter 16 and once Wilson bring out the container of cupcakes flip to the first half of this fic.
> 
> For the second part, leave chapter 16 after he kisses her face as she tries to hold back her tears. Once you are done with this fic you can return to read the rest of the chapter.

Cupcakes lead to . . . sex

After starting the cycle on the dishwasher, Wilson pulls out two small pumpkin themed cupcakes. “I couldn’t resist when I picked up the loaf earlier.” His eyes have that sparkle and you find yourself grinning back at him.

“Sure. They look so seasonally appropriate.” He beams back at you, “I knew you’d say that, but you are going to enjoy them anyways.

A lighthearted laugh escapes from your throat, “Very perceptive Doctor Wilson, or should I say, Mister Holmes.”

Both of you laugh as he opens the package, “I think I’m more of a Waston than a Holmes – since House truly is a man of pure logic, except for when his pesky emotions get in the way.”

You lean over the kitchen island as you think he’s underselling himself, “I could see that, but really, part of your personality is like kryptonite to someone like House.” And you swallow before you continue, “or someone like me.” Your eyes lock with his and a slight blush spreads across his face before he looks away for a moment.

Wilson then ruffles his hair, “I guess both of you are right on that account, I do understand the emotional part of people well.” He then clears his throat, “And now to act as your very own personal kryptonite, I shall hand feed you a cupcake!”

You know you have a look of shock and horror on your face, “I – wait – what?” and in his left hand a freshly peeled out of its tiny fall leaf patterned wrapper cupcake advances across the island to your face.

Wilson’s eyes are full of mischievous delight as the cupcake wiggles back and forth before your nose, “I - ah” and you are then met with a cupcake gently touching your open lips. Well, you just ‘kissed’ so you commit to things and you awkwardly take a bite. It isn’t as embarrassing as you anticipated, and he is able to gently feed the cupcake to you.

After you are done chewing it and all of its delicious pumpkin, whipped cream glory, Wilson leans over the kitchen island and with a huge grin opens his mouth while looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

Nervously, you take the other cupcake out of the package and unwrap it. Your left hand approaches his mouth and you let him take a bite out of it. A small amount of the whipped topping hits his nose, but he pays no heed to it. Instead, he goes in to pull the rest of the cupcake out of your hand and you are definitely surprised when he licks your fingertips with a shit eating grin across his face. You heart skips a beat, this wasn’t just him pushing you out of your comfort zone, this is the prelude to something else.

He quickly finishes his cupcake and then leans further over to grab your face with his sticky fingers as he kisses you passionately on the lips. You feel the gritty sugar mixed with his warm gentle touch on the right side of your face. It doesn’t gross you out as you are more ‘distracted’ by his intense kiss. The flavor of the cupcake and the texture of the sugary icing is on your lips as the two of you make out over the counter. A switch flips in your brain and it goes straight to your vagina, you want him. Human biology will always perplex you . . . His lanky figure reaches out to your and facilitates an intense make out session. However, starting to feel a strange twinge in your lower back (and likely he feels some part of his body disagreeing with this odd angle) both of you pull back to prevent further discomfort trying to stretch over the counter of the island.

With an almost fluid motion, he pulls himself up onto the counter and you move to meet him. Both of your legs dangle off the edge as you return to making out your left thigh pressed into his right. Your hands roam his body while he moves to slide his right hand under your shirts and touches your skin and he gives it a gentle squeeze. The touch makes you moan instinctively, and he laughs into your mouth as you continue to kiss his tongue slowly roaming through your mouth.

Reaching up with your right hand across his chest, you work your way into the knot to pull it down as the tie unfurls leaving the uneven ends open across his chest. He responds by reaching for the base of your sweater and he pulls it up to your armpits. You let go of him for a moment and hold your hands up to help him remove the sweater and he tosses it towards the living room and gets caught on the back of the armchair. He moves to kiss the side of your chin and you try to keep your focus as you unbutton his shirt, which proves difficult as he bites on your left earlobe and you sigh loudly. He’s so devious you think.

With some patience you finally manage to get his shirt undone which then reveals a white undershirt – so proper Doctor Wilson you think. Sensing your frustration, he pulls back for a second and removes his arms from the dress shirt but the rolled-up sleeve snags for a second on his right arm before it flies off and back towards the large loft windows, the tie going along for the ride. 

He then reaches out for you and goes in for a slow, deep, wet kiss that allows him to return his hands to your waist. Eyes half shut with thick eye lashes hanging low, he cocks his head as he looks at your shirt for a moment trying to understand why a cat would be wearing a cowboy hat and bandana and the relation with the phrase ‘Holy Fuck’ likely causes him to pause for just a moment. It is as though he then realized he was in the middle of making out with you that he then grabs your t-shirt and also pulls it off of you and again tosses it off so that he can begin to kiss your bare shoulders and his fingers slide along your spine making you arch your back up to him. 

A confident hum escapes from him and you worm your hands under his well-worn plain white t-shirt with faint stains in the armpits. Feeling his solid skin and giving it a gentle squeeze spurs him into action. He then pulls back, not before biting your bottom lip, teasing you as he removes his shirt and pulls you close to that your skin now meets and he slides his hands along your arms.

It becomes clear to both of you that you’ve both reached your limit of things you can do while making out now half-naked on a kitchen countertop. He then pulls back and his eyes look excited as he leaps down. Not even turning to look at you, he yells “Be right back!” and sprints down the hall to his bedroom.

With a feverish look, cheeks flush and his hair ruffled, he returns with a condom in his left hand. He looks up at you on the counter and swallows nervously, “I want to – pardon the misogynistic term, ‘take you’ here.”

Your left eyebrow arches up in interest, and he looks at you with bated breath. His eyes are wide, and the dark brown irises say ‘ _Pleaaaaaaassseeee_ ’ and you recall it has been a long time that you’ve had spontaneous kitchen sex.

“Okay, but I get to direct you.” You sound more confident that you feel, and his nostrils flare and his bushy eyebrows fly up in excitement.

“Yes.” And he then walks up to you and you wrap your legs around his waist as you lean down to kiss him and his hands roam your body with the condom on the countertop next to you. After several more minutes of kissing, nibbling and exploratory fingers, he pulls back and his hands firmly hold your waist right above your pants.

“Tell me what to do.” He looks at you with trust and you clear your throat feeling the need to command him.

“First off, you will need to unzip my pants. Take your time and when you feel ready, guide me off the counter.” His facial expression is serious and he nods. His fingers flitter about your waist and he gently with great precision, unbuttons and then unzips your jeans so that he can pull them down slightly revealing the top of your faded cotton underwear.

He slows his breath down with a nervous exhale and kisses your chest for a few moments while you run your hands along his back and through his hair. God you love his hair as your fingers tangle in it, it is so nice.

He clears his throat, “I’m going to bring you down. Ready?” Again, with that serious professional facial expression, he waits for you to reply and the he wraps his hands around your sides and lifts you up so that you can slide off the counter onto the floor. Your feel now firmly on the ground he waits for you to say something.

“Turn me around so that I face the counter. Wait for me to get into a comfortable position. Then you can slowly pull my pants down.” Your voice is neutral and he nods. He leans forward and kisses you while his fingers dig into your bare hips and you hug him tightly.

Wordlessly, he releases you his eyes narrow and his face returns to one of great professionalism. His hands gently hold your shoulders as he then leads you to turn around and your back is now to him. He sneaks in a kiss on each side of your neck before he steps back to give you space. 

Thinking back to the last time you did something like this, you try to remember what part of it was – ahem – sub-optimal. There is a buried memory of being smashed into the edge of the counter and it wasn’t enjoyable. You then take a few steps back keeping your hips well away from the edge of the counter and then lean forward to gauge the distance placing your torso and trying a few different arm positions while you feel Wilson’s eyes on you holding back.

You settle on crossing your arms and hold onto both elbows with the opposing hand and then lay on top, giving you lots of space for movement. Then you glance back over your left shoulder. “I’m good. You may continue.”

And with that Wilson steps forward and runs his hands along your sides and kisses your back as he works his way back to your bum. His hands then slip under the waistband of your open and loose skinny jeans and he slowly peels them down leaving them barely on around your ankles. While kneeling behind you, you are shocked when he takes a bite into your inner thigh and when he goes to nibble the next one you loudly moan and soft laugh can be heard from him.

Next, he stands up and his fingers dig into your ass cheeks as he licks a line up from your left hip up to the band of your bra and your moan is louder and more needy. He leans over you and he pulls the hair behind your left ear. “Everything okay?” he whispers this to you as he waits for his next direction.

“Yes. I’m good.” He then nuzzles his nose into your neck he presses his half erect penis into your bum and you feel it all to clearly through his pants and underwear. It is then that his composure begins to crumble. “I want you.” His tone of voice has switched from patient to demanding and you relent.

“Go ahead. You are in charge now.” As the words leave your lips, he sighs and presses as much of his body as he can without squishing you as he growls. He drags his fingernails down your back, and he pushes your underwear down past your knees and they drop to your ankle. The air touches you and you shudder at how exposed you are now. 

“Oh my god . . .” he never completes that sentence as you hear the sound of his belt and pants drop down and he reaches for the condom from the counter. Less than a minute later, he presses into you and begins to rub his erect cock between your wet labia and his hands settle on your hips as his sigh blurs into a moan.

He then teases you, pulling back and forth and teasing you as your heart rate increases and you keep thinking that _this_ time, he’s going to thrust into you. All of a sudden, his left-hand drops to your clit, and you gasp as he uses the diversion to guide himself into you and you groan as he fills you with his throbbing hot penis. 

“Oh god – shit.” Again, he never really follows up on the statement and you feel him begin to angle to hit your g-spot. You are _not_ going to last long if he keeps up this position. He slows down and leans over you as he pushes in as deep as he can go before, he bites the back of your neck and you moan in pleasure and he hums confidently. God, how can he be such a tease? You think to yourself when he’s so accommodating in day to day life.

Thankfully, he readjusts so that he stands upright and his hands firmly grasp your hips to steady you and then he begins to thrust in and out. The wetness from you begins to spread to your inner thighs due to the standing position and he picks up the pace as your eyes close shut as you try to hold on. 

Your moans shift to a pleading, yet pleasured whine and he also moans as he gets closer to release. After an incredibly forceful thrust you feel yourself come as your vagina tightens and you see spots and your face feels flush and you scream uncontrollably, and you are glad he’s holding onto your hips as your legs feel weak.

“So hot . . .” Wilson gasps this third incomplete statement as he leans forward and he feverishly pounds into you as he makes a garbled noise as he ejaculates into the condom and his arms rest on either side of you on the counter and his sweaty forehead presses into you back as his heavy breathing flows over your back.

He moves so that his face is now resting on your right shoulder and he keeps most of his weight between his arms and his legs as his heartrate slows. At the same time you know that you are disheveled and panting as your chest and face are enjoying the coolness of the marble countertop.

After a few panting breaths, he speaks, “That – _that_ was amazing. I can’t believe I actually did it.” 

You roll your eyes, “Suuure, based on how quickly you sprang into action, I’d say you’ve been thinking about having sex, standing up in your kitchen for _**years**_.” His right hand moves to his penis now limp in you and he pulls out while holding the condom in place. This allows him to roll off of your back and smooshes his face and chest on the counter as well as he turns his face to look at yours.

A huge sigh escapes from his body as he has one of those post-coital dopey grins. Then he blinks before he looks directly at you, “Okay. I’ve fantasized many times about taking the woman I’m with and well, as you just observed, bending her over the counter and – and fucking her.” He then reaches out and pushes some of your hair out of your face before continuing. “But you went with it, no hesitation. Thanks.”

You smile back at him. “Aww, it isn’t a huge deal for me. I’ve definitely done this before, but you made it amazing.” And you are telling him the whole truth, you have had sex before in this position, with your pants and underwear around your ankles while the person you are with pleasures you, but Wilson is the most instinctive partner you’ve ever had. He reads some sort of subtle clue to know just what to do and he always talks just enough.

“This countertop feels so refreshing. . .” Wilson closes eyes again as his breathing returns to normal.

* * *

Wilson finished his confession about his complicated friendship with House. As it got more and more serious you felt tears start to form in your eyes and you did your best to stay composed. You don’t even know where to start or what to say. 

What you can observe is how after he broke down before you and said everything he lay limply between your arms. His chest moved up and down slowly and his face was still flush, and his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Even though he appeared exhausted from this release, something about his body felt lighter.

Not sure what to do, you pull him into a hug, and he melts into your lap and you look down him calmly as you feel tears trying to escape and you are doing your best to remain calm. You must remain calm. He just dropped more than one painful event and relationship strain in a matter of minutes. His contradictory facial expressions make so much sense. These were the things he’d been hiding. You choose your words very deliberately, “Thank you. Thank you for telling me about your pain.” 

Silently, he closes his eyes and you gently stroke his hair. And he relaxes further. Feeling snot from your nose get stuck you clear your throat as you try to support him even though you feel inadequate to say anything really. Your throat is oddly dry as you speak softly.

“I can’t imagine what all of that must have been like. You’ve given so much to those you love, and you’ve been unable to save them. But you are a beautiful person, faults and all. James, you have a good soul.” 

Where did this eloquent person come from? Bluntness is your normal way to approach things.

Wilson then shifts and his eyes open as he looks at you as his dark brown eyes soften. His left-hand caresses your face and his finger catches one of those pesky tears that you’ve been holding back so desperately.

His face shifts and his smile is so sad that you are trying to not feel any more for him. The emotional tension is almost too much for you to handle.

It is then that he seems to return to his normal self as he softly speaks as his finger lightly ghosts over your cheek, “Hey, now. I’m the one who is supposed to cry. Not you.” 

His words assure you he’s okay and you feel less awkward and the trace of a smile forms on your lips. Wilson then sits up so he’s no longer in your arms and his face is even with yours. Both of his hands hold your face as he begins to kiss your face lightly. Each kiss is deliberate, your cheeks, the tip of your nose, forehead. These are chaste kisses and it seems he’s going to wash the sadness from your face and you begin to accept his thanks.

Putting your trust in him and his warm steady hands, you close your eyes and he continues to kiss your ears, brow, and he finally his wet lips touch yours. Eyes still shut your hands move to cup the side of his face and you feel the smooth skin of his cheeks and you take the lead.

A quick lick allows you to sneak your tongue into his mouth and you run it along his upper front teeth and a sigh escapes from his mouth and you know you are smiling.

You open your eyes slowly as his right leg swings over you. He keeps eye contact with you as he settles down straddling your thighs, essentially sitting in your lap. His right hand automatically goes to rub his neck as he pauses for a moment. You smile at him and he leans forward and his left-hand dives into your hair caressing your scalp and gently pulling on your hair as his right hand holds onto your waist. 

Feeling at ease, you wrap your arms around his back and pull him closer to you as your fingers scratch his back through the thermal shirt. He presses his chest into yours and you feel your nipples rub against his chest, hard and aroused. A light sigh escapes from your chest and he pulls you even tighter as you press your pubic bone up into his crotch. The friction makes you feel the wetness more easily between your legs and his right hand reaches down and smoothly runs over it a few times as you moan and look into his eyes as he looks back at you.

Your hands settle on his waist and you slide a few fingers under the hem of his shirt and your fingertips communicate your intention. Keeping eye contact it you, he leans back and you lift the shirt up and he holds his arms up as you pull it off and place it off to the side on the bed. It seems wrong to throw it haphazardly. Looking into his eyes you firmly hold his upper arms and give them a reassuring squeeze before he leans back down and kisses you. 

His breath tickles your right ear before he kisses the outside and then lightly bites it. He then leaves a trail of nibbling kisses to where your shirt covers your collarbone. You lightly laugh as he nuzzles the junction of your neck and his hands run down your chest over your taut nipples to your waist. 

This time he leans back bringing you up with him and you are upright facing him. The pads of his fingertips are hot on your skin and he peels your shirt up and you hold up your arms as he removes it and places it down on the bed. With your chests bare he buries his face between your breasts and lavishes them with ample attention and you moan softly, and he guides you down onto your back. Your fingers twist and twirl in his hair, a complete mess as he caresses your breasts that you being to thrust up with your crotch into him and feel like you are halfway to orgasm.

“Oh god . . .” hangs over the both of you as you aren’t sure if you said it or thought it maybe you just felt it?

Once feeling satisfied with his work on your chest he kisses his way down to the waist and he pulls your pants and underwear off of your right hip as he nibbles at the bone and you sigh. To be through he turns to the left hip and also pulls your pajama pants and underwear down a bit and he licks it before giving it a kiss. 

He looks up at you and your eyes lock with his. The two of your pause; it feels heavy between the two of you. He speaks in a whisper, “May I?” as his hands are at ready on each hip, fingertips under the waistband of your underwear.

You swallow as you look into his soft eyes, “Yes. Please.” He smiles and pulls your underwear down while he keeps eye contact with you the entire time. You lift your bum up to help him and he keeps pulling until he has removed your clothing and you lay before him completely naked. 

A blush spreads across your face, you’ve never felt this vulnerable before a partner in bed before. Normally you’d be freaking out, but his body language tells you it will be okay. His firm hands guide your legs, so your knees are on either side of his head and he presses down on the top of your feet to keep them secure. He looks at you as he then gently kisses each of your inner thighs before his nose leads him between your labia and his tongue tentatively enters you.

He then proceeds to perform the most intuitive oral sex that you have ever felt. Trying to keep yourself from floating away your left hand lightly touches the top of his head as you bite down your right thumb. It feels like you are melting from your vagina and labia outwards and he strokes your stiff clit with his thumb and suddenly, you find yourself screaming as a strong orgasm rips through your body. The jolt of the sensation causes your toes to curl as your hips lift your lower back off the bed and his left palm presses your pubic bone back down to the bed.

All of the fluids have left a wet spot which you now feel touching your butt cheeks and you only partially register it as the warmth and smell of you permeates the air. As you relax back into his high thread count 100 percent organic cotton sheets, Wilson pulls back as he looks at you with dark heavy eyes, his brow relaxed, and his lashes seem almost unnatural as they accent the calm surrounding him.

He wipes his wet face with his bare arm before he steps off the bed. Your eyes follow him as he takes off his flannel pajama pants and under wear allowing them to quietly fall to the bedroom floor revealing a rapidly swelling dick and he ruffles his hair as he walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom. He sits next to you on the edge of the bed as he tears open the small almost square package and looks over his right shoulder at you before he smiles sweetly.

You reach out your right hand to him and it touches the side of his right thigh and he turns to look at you. “Don’t worry.” He says this as his right-hand settles on yours and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

He then moves his stray hairs out of his face as they hang back at odd angles. With intention and maintaining eye contact the entire time he moves so that he is before you. His hands firmly guide your legs apart and he settles in between them. With almost an absence of need he leans down and kisses you and his hands hold onto your sides. You taste the odd tangy taste of you on his lips and he begins to move his crotch between your legs. 

You place your hands on his butt and feel the solid muscle under the soft cushion of fatty tissue and his erect penis creates friction with your crotch. Right now, everything seems so solid, so certain, so secure, so – **_safe_**.

His right hand enters and pulls on your hair and you sigh as it feels amazing and he continues to lazily run himself along your saturated labia. Wilson moans into your mouth as he pulls back and you look at his quiet eyes, as his pupils are dilated, and he smiles honestly and openly.

You begin to figure out why he’s being so patient, he’s giving you time to recover from your orgasm and you blush again as his hand plays with your hair and he keeps the constant friction between the two of you building a slow internal heat.

Wilson notices the blush and his brow furrows, “Everything okay?” his right hand presses into the left side of your face. 

You bring your left hand to hold it over his hand. “Yes. I am more than okay. I am great.” He tilts his head to the side as he looks at your face studying it closely.

“You are.” He speaks quietly as he then leans down to kiss you. While he kisses you with more emotion than you have felt from anyone before, his left hand moves to your crotch. He hums into the kiss, the sound vibrating down to your neck as he pushes into you so deeply that his pubic bone is flush with yours and you gasp as he fills you.

He stays still for that moment and his face hovers over yours his nose mere inches from yours. His right hand reaches back, and he wraps your left leg around his waist, and you moan as he pushes slightly further in on that side and you feel almost overwhelmed by his presence. He smiles sweetly at you as he sighs, and his left hand then lands on your waist. This time he runs his fingertips along the side of your right leg and your leg leans into them following his hand. When his hand reaches your knee, he lifts it and wraps it around his waist over his hip and he pushes ever further into you and moan in pure bliss. At that moment you are overwhelmed by him, the feeling of love, affection and understanding surrounds you and he physically fills you that you can’t even compare this with any previous sexual encounter.

What is most unusual, is that he isn’t moving; his eyes are now half open, his eyelashes drape over his pupils and irises and he releases a deep guttural sigh as his eyes close as he seems to hold onto the moment, surrounded by you.

After another deep and audible breath, he opens his eyes and looks at you with love and thanks. His voice is barely above a whisper, but if he were to speak any louder, it would sound rude in the moment, “You feel amazing, accepting all of me.”

You reach your right hand out to him and he brings it to his face as you smile. He then kisses your hand and places it down next to your shoulder palm up. You allow it to rest there as he then picks up your left hand and gently kisses it and also arranges it so it is next to your left shoulder palm up. 

“I need to get closer to you.” he says this with intention, and he reaches to grab your ankles. With a firm hold on each ankle, he pulls them tighter around his waist and he somehow pushes into you with more force hitting your g-spot as you grab his bed sheets and moan loudly feeling already halfway to an orgasm from the surprise.

Wilson also moans at the same time. “Keep holding onto me tight.” He then looks down at you and his left hand brings your gaze back to him. “Please look into my eyes. I need to know.” The tone of his voice is both commanding and hesitant as it has the lingering feeling of the fear of loneliness. You find yourself fixated on looking into him, noticing again the after effects of tears on his eyes; red, swollen and puffy; you can’t turn away.

Your brain forms the single word ‘yes.’ It takes another few seconds before you can verbalize the concept, “Yes.” A wave of relief washes any anxiety and hesitation from his face and he leans down to kiss you, his cock now twitching as his more basic physical needs bring both of back to your bodies.

His kiss is intense and his hands slide along your shoulders until they reach your hands. He intertwines his digits between yours and he presses them down into the mattress as he begins to move inside of you. 

All of his emotions pour into you as he begins to increase his speed. His warm hands hold onto yours as you moan into his mouth and he can’t keep kissing you. Each time he pulls out, you sigh at the emptiness and moan in relief as he thrusts back in.

Only as he starts to pleasure himself, does he stop kissing you as you look into his eyes, his lips wet and puffy, and his palms sweat into yours and sweat runs down his sides and the sound of your wet vagina is oddly quiet as everything is so wet. The fluid runs between you, soaking everything it touches.

His fingers hold onto your hands even tighter as he refuses to break eye contact and he grunts with each push into you. You are intoxicated by his gaze and your fingers cling onto his as he leads you closer to climax.

Between breathy gasps, you can barely speak, “I – I. Oh god, I’m going to” he smiles while he releases your right hand so that he can hook your right leg up over his shoulder as he speaks softly, “Come.”

Your vision blurs as he hits you so deeply that you scream; a pulsing orgasm hits like a crashing wave and then it radiates out and your toes curl and your fingernails dig into his right hand.

It is so all encompassing you barely notice him as he thrusts, and his left hand allows him to pull you closer to him. He then releases a scream of pleasure that you feel when his hands hold onto you for dear life. It is his scream that causes you to look at his face as he looks completely at ease, his eyes shut and he ejaculates with such force it makes you think he pushed again for a moment. He then opens his eyes and lays down across your chest and you relax your legs as he remains between your thighs.

You are covered in his sweat and can feel his heartbeat as he regains steady breathing and your hands land on his wet back. You idly run your right hand along the side of his waist your left-hand rests on his neck and he base of his head almost cradling it as you own body relaxes.

After a few fuzzy minutes, he lifts his head up and looks at you. His smile is so pure and he nuzzles your collarbone before he kisses your cheek. “Okay. I should move.” His statement is an obvious thought, and he holds onto the base of the condom as he pulls out and rolls off to the side.

Your body feels the air as it touches your body and you all of a sudden feel very alone and you roll over and curl up onto his side, needing to feel him. This is all new and confusing for you. You have never felt the desire, no, the need to touch the person you just slept with as strongly as at this moment.

Neither of you say anything as you breathe in his musky, sweaty smell intermixed with yours.

It seems almost intrusive as you break the silence.

“I don’t know what happened.” You pause before continuing.

“I. I have never felt this close to anyone in my life.” Unsure what just transpired and confused by your emotions, you glance up his face to see if he has an answer for you.

Wilson looks down at you with a contemplative and meditative look, “Nor have I. Perhaps, we should just appreciate this moment?”

His statement isn’t the answer you were expecting, but it fits. You hug him and press your body into his side, and you place your face on his chest. Your reply is honest, “You might be right.”

And the two of you lay there in the quiet calm that follows such intense lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these much more detailed and embellished stories!
> 
> I found it deeply gratifying to write the second one since it is loaded with so much emotion. It takes a certain type of person and relationship to lead to any sort of sexual act that just completely overwhelms you like the one that I have tried to describe here.
> 
> Wilson always put so much effort into making sure his partner's needs were met, but here he gets to let himself just go, piece by incremental piece before he just looses himself and it just makes me happy.


	5. Wilson asks for what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greatly expanded smut to correspond to chapter 18.
> 
> To mix things up, told from Wilson's point of view! This starts with the same text from the end of chapter 18, but then goes into great detail what Wilson actually did in bed and how he gets off on his fantasy now realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not a dude so I don't know exactly how things feel. Instead, I tried to capture his thoughts and feelings in bed. We rarely get to see much from Wilson when it comes to his personal life, but the show made it clear that when given the chance to have sex, he takes it with great enthusiasm. So let's enjoy basking in Wilson's happiness.

Wilson nervously fidgets on his girlfriend’s couch. She had just gone to change and put on the lipstick that he had specifically selected. His mind is spinning, and he can’t believe that they went to purchase items to help the other person achieve a personal sexual fantasy. He’s excited since he is willing to help her with what she wants, but he’s also asking for what he wants.

Wilson isn’t sure if he’d recognize himself based on his past demeanor and behavior with women. This is new for him. _**Asking**_ for something instead of doing whatever it takes to please his partner. He bounces his leg full of nervous energy and tries to think how striking the color looked on her skin and he takes a deep breath.

The bedroom door opens, and he hears her footsteps. “Don’t turn around just yet.” Her voice keeps him in place and he only catches a glimpse of her back as she turns off the kitchen light before turning to him. She kept her pants on from earlier as well as her jacket. Instead of the college t-shirt, she’s wearing a skintight black lace shirt with a black bra under it. It is hot, and then his eyes make it up to her face. Applied with precision is the red lipstick and he sighs as it all matches. A little nervous, she looks at him and stands next to the couch. He didn’t ask for the shirt, but he likes how much it contrasts with the professional pants and jacket.

He stands up from the chair and approaches her in awe walking slowly to not look excited or too eager. Offering his hands to her, he leads her towards the windows, and he settles into the frame as she stands before him. This allows him to look at her as the lights from cars on the street below reflect off of her face and he finally reaches out to hold her cheek as he pulls her in for a slow, deep wet kiss. His hands sneak under the jacket and settle on her waist, fingertips caressing the lace top over her skin. She sighs into his mouth and after a very intense kiss he pulls back to see some of the lipstick now smudged on her face.

He touches it with his left hand, “Lovely.” His finger ghosts over her wet lips as more lipstick smudges on his finger. In a whisper he tells her, “Kiss me.” And she presses into him and her hands settle in his hair and on his neck as they engage in the most juvenile make-out session ever. There is a lot of tongue as he wants to make sure that he can feel her as much as possible as he begins to feel more and more aroused. To get more of her clothing off, he pulls back form the kiss and her hands settle on his waist. He gently moves both of his hands to either side of her neck and runs them along her collarbone and sliding them to her shoulder under the jacket. This allows him to push the jacket off of her shoulders and she lets go of his waist and he slides his hands all the way down to her wrists as the jacket drops to the floor behind them with an unnoticeable plop.

The removal of that jacket reveals that lace shirt is long sleeve and the most form fitting garment he’s seen on her to date. The lace pattern is a mix flowers and leaves and really contrasts with the solid black bra with lace trim underneath. As she stands before him, he runs his hands up and down the sleeves feeling how the shirt clings to her and offers a unique texture from most clothing. She returns her hands to his waist as she lets his own hands roam over he as she watches his fingers. Of course, he has to feel what her breasts feel like and she closes her eyes as he fondles them through the thin shirt sighing. 

Wanting to feel more of her, he pulls her closer to him again and kisses her while his hands caress her torso. As sexy as the shirt is, he becomes impatient and he begins to pull up the hem to slide his fingers underneath to her skin, soft and warm. Wilson hums into her mouth as he kisses her and pulls the shirt up to her armpits while she holds on to him for support. 

He has to take a step back and a breath to let her know that he wants to take the shirt off. “May I?” he asks it so politely and she leans back a bit to lift her arms up and he is able to remove the shirt to reveal only a bra and much more skin. Wilson leans down to kiss and nibble at her collar bone as he makes it a point to pay as much attention to her skin as possible leaving no bias towards any part of her body that is exposed. Her skin intoxicates him and he begins to feel an erection forming as he lavishes her with kisses.

As he has more pressing needs, he whispers into her ear. “I’d like you to go down on me. Is that okay with you right now?” He then pulls back to look at her as he smiles softly. She adjusts her hair and nods, “Yes, I can do that.”

She then reaches out and unbuckles his belt an unfastens his pants. He can feel her hand so close to him and he sighs as her hand brushes him when she unzips them to slide his pants down to his knees. He feels the strain of his throbbing penis pushing into his underwear and he bites on his lips to try to keep him from losing it. Her fingers briefly tease him along the elastic waistband of his boxers, but thankfully, she moves to push his underwear down as well. The cooler air of the living room makes him shiver even though the rest of him is fully clothed, dress shirt, tie, sweater and all. It is then that she drops down so that she is eye level with him, and she takes a hold of his dick with her hand giving it a few strokes before she licks a stripe from the base to the tip and Wilson groans in pleasure. 

Wilson then becomes lost in absolute bliss as she, licks, sucks, and drools all over his penis and it feels amazing. There is nothing like having your dick in a warm, wet place with friction and he encourages her by holding his right hand on her head and his left his near his mouth as he tries to keep his composure. As she increases the pace it takes him closer and closer to the edge, and he has to work hard to open his eyes and then look down at her to communicate his needs to her.

It is hard to speak loudly, but he’s able to still vocalize. “Hey. Slow down, I’m going to lose it at this pace.” He looks down at her and she stops with his dick still in her mouth. What he had been fantasizing about is before him. The lipstick is smudged all over her face and he can see the wetness from her spit all around her mouth and he just feels so horny in that moment.

He can’t remember for how long he’s dreamt of a moment like this and now that he does he feels like he’s reached some sort of new state of sexual awareness. He sighs before he speaks, “Oh fuck, this is so hot and amazing.” She slowly pulls back and smiles slightly as he looks down at her. 

“What do you want to do next?” She wipes her mouth with her forearm leaving a giant smudge of lipstick smeared across her face and Wilson feels and overwhelming urge to have her. _Holy fucking shit_ , Wilson thinks, _why did I never think to do something like this before?_ Wilson is feeling like he just discovered something new and wonders why it took him forty some odd years to figure this out. He takes a quick breath as he pushes some of his hair back from his forehead.

“Let’s take this to someplace more comfortable, like the bedroom.” Wilson tells he what he wants, and she stands up to him as he is half exposed. He then realizes that he wants things messier, dirtier. “Before you enter the bedroom though, can you reapply more lipstick?” She stops and tilts her head as though she’s trying to figure out what it exactly means from him. 

“Okay. I can do that.” And with that she turns her back to him and goes to reapply. Wilson then almost trips over himself as he forgot he was leaning into the windowsill with his pants and underwear around his calves. Jolted back to his senses and now wanting to wreck her, he just kicks off the pants and underwear in the living room and also pulls of his plum v-neck sweater as he heads into the bedroom while removing the tie and dress shirt in transit. 

When he finally gets into the bedroom, he’s tossed his undershirt off to the floor and she’s sitting on the bed now in her bra and underwear. With a fresh coat of lipstick applied, he gasps in excitement as he dives onto the bed and over her. He immediately kisses her as sloppy as possible and her hands scratch his back lightly with her finger nails which makes his cock harder and even more needing to be touched. Feeling impatient, he rubs her between her legs to see that she’s already soaking wet and he whispers into her ear in delight, “You are so fucking wet. That is so hot, I haven’t even touched you there yet.”

She moans as he strokes her clit through her underwear before she can reply, “I went down on you, that always turns me on.” Wilson smiles at her reply as he bites at her hip bones before he pulls her underwear off and then he rolls her on her stomach to unclip her bra before taking that off as well.

Now completely naked, he kisses her hard on the lips and presses himself down onto her as they push against each other. He finds it hard to tell who is moaning and sighing more and he losses himself in all of the friction, but he isn’t quite ready to penetrate her. He pulls back to reach for the condoms in the nightstand and she sighs as he rolls off of her. Looking back at her on the bed, he sees even more of the lipstick has smudged all over her face and he loves the look of it. He did that to her and she not only let him do it, she is clearly enjoying things as well.

Her eyes watch him as he removes a condom from the strip and carefully tears it open as he places it along his dick. It is then that he is ready to mess her up. A growl escapes his throat as he lunges back over top of her and begins to kiss her with a roughness that he hasn’t used before. She pushes back at him and they spend a few moments as they try to see who can take the lead as they being to grind against each other, and he feels her wet warmth rubbing up against him. 

To take the lead, he gropes her bare breasts and she moans which gives him the upper hand in their battle for who can win at French kissing. Wilson then uses this to set the pace and his right-hand slides down her curves before he uses it to guide him into her. As he pushes in, she moans into his mouth and he feels smug. He pushes in a little harder hitting her g-spot as her moan is more than enough encouragement that he’s found the right spot. For the next little while he slides in and out of her, right hand on her hip and left arm on the pillow to the side of her face. He teases her, changing the pace before he uses an especially forceful thrust to hit her g-spot and he can’t stop kissing, licking and nibbling her face, neck and ears.

Wilson has never felt so in control of a situation where he’s pleasuring a partner but where it is for his benefit more than hers. It feels so new, it heightens his own pleasure. After a particularly forceful thrust into her, he looks down at her face. Some of her hair sticks to the side due to sweat, her mouth, chin and the side of her left cheek are smudged and covered with the red lipstick and her hands hold onto his back loosely. It pulls at something deep in his gut, he wants to see her scream like this.

Changing his focus to an increased pace, he changes his angle so that he has more room for movement. He also places her hands down besides her head and he interlaces his own fingers with them as he presses them down into the mattress. With this new position, he begins to move in and out much more rapidly and he starts to sweat profusely as she squirms below him. To keep her focus, he looks at her face and calls her back to the moment. 

“Look up at me. I want to see your face when you come. You look so hot right now.” Wilson gets her attention as she looks up at his dark brown eyes, full of intent. Wilson then describes exactly how hot she looks as he hits her with more force and tries to maintain his own pace. It becomes a run on statement of his observations.

“You look amazing – your lipstick is smeared all over your face and I can see the wetness from when you sucked my cock – look at me, if only you saw how fucking hot you look right now as I pound into you . . .”

And as Wilson’s descriptive dialogue continues, he feels himself getting closer to coming as not only is he seeing how wrecked she is becoming but as he verbalizes it, he gets more and more turned on. It becomes a furious mess of sweat, hormones, muscle, skin, and lastly a cheap red lipstick all over her and likely on his face as well . . .

Wilson stills for a brief moment before he goes it with such force that she screams below him and he comes during his next thrust him as he watches her facial expression linking his mental image and his physical actions.

His orgasm is a mix of a moan and a growl and he feels sheer force of his release as his toes curl and his body feels the rush of endorphins and heat explode from his belly to the tips of his ears. He goes limp and lays down over her as his rapid breath tells him how hard he was working to get to this point.

Wilson turns his head to look at her as she lays panting below him her eyes unfocused on the ceiling. He pulls himself up and leans down to kiss her on the lips and both of their eyes flutter shut as he hums happily into her mouth. This then allows him to lean back enough so that their noses are touching.

“Thank you. That was incredible.” He smiles at her and finally manages to pull his hairs off of his damp forehead.

She looks at him happy and impressed. “That. That was incredible. I had no idea you had that in you, but it was really hot.” Her smile then makes him grin like an idiot as he carefully pulls out of her before rolling off to the side.

Wilson then sighs as he lays their and runs his left hand along the side of her body while she lay there on her back. Well, he knows what should happen next, showers and then bedtime. He sits up and walks into the bathroom to remove the used condom and wipe up. He then stops to look at himself in the mirror, there is red lipstick smudged around his face and even a bit on his jawline. He runs his index finger along it and still can’t believe that this happened. Not quite sure how to remove it, he waits until he showers to figure out the best product to use.

Wanting to thank her for being so into it, he returns to her bedroom and offers his hand to her to pull her up off of the bed and lead her into the shower. She is beaming at him and only when she looks at her face in the mirror, does she gasp. “Holy shit, you weren’t kidding. I do look like a mess.” His girlfriend then turns to him before she continues, “I look like a hot mess.” And her smile becomes a smirk and he laughs as she gets into the shower and he waits for her to come out so he can clean up as well. And as he sits on the toilet waiting to use the shower, he sits there content, his eyes half open as he feels like things are going well between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Wilson gets what he wants in the bedroom! I put a lot of effort in making sure that he communicated even though he was taking the lead with everything. For Wilson to take charge of a situation it would still center around him communicating and talking. Just this time, his communication would be for both his and his partner's benefit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my dirty little details.
> 
> And yes, Wilson again, had his girlfriend go down him as he leaned back into a windowsill, on what is clearly an open window. 'Cause why not?


	6. it has been too long since the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut for chapter 23 of 'Musings of what it would be like to date Doctor James Wilson'.
> 
> This is definitely more smut than fluff, I'm toying with the idea of a more assertive Wilson, since he always aims to please. I want him to gain more ownership of his actions in the bedroom for himself.
> 
> If you are reading the main chapter, the action starts after Wilson enters the apartment and comments about the rate of the snowfall.
> 
> After finishing this fic it returns to the post-coital snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more aggressive and dirty than many of my other chapters in this side series. Be warned there are a fair amount of bodily fluid details. 'Cause realistic is how I roll.

“It is really starting to come down! Here’s hoping that the road crews are keeping up on it.” Wilson ruffles his hair and you go in for a hug. He smells like his musky cologne with that trace of cinnamon and spice mixed with his fabric softener on his shirt. You sigh as you pull yourself a little tighter and he hums as he kisses the top of your head.

When you look up at him, he smiles so softly, and he moves in to kiss you and the two of you are making out standing in your living room. Hands quickly begin to stray, and you put all of your effort into pulling back so you can lead him into your bedroom. Neither of you says anything, no words are required for where things are rapidly heading.

Wilson falls face first on your bed as he sighs into it. His arms are spread out and for a moment you just let him lie there before laying down next to him. He rolls to his side to face you and smiles in relief, his right hand running along your side. You move closer to him and he rolls onto his back as you settle on top of him making out the entire time.

You make quick work of his sweater and tie, realizing that you’ve missed (again that word) him more than you realized. Though it seems he may have missed you just as much based on how needy he feels at that moment. His hands run along your sides and pull your shirt out from your skirt. It hangs over your skirt and his warm fingers tickle your skin. God, you want to get him naked so fast tonight.

Pulling back you look down at him as his hands grab your bum and you go to take your shirt off. “No.” Wilson’s quiet voice causes you to pause, “I really like that shirt. Keep it on for now.” You turn your head as you nod, “Okay. But can I get your shirt off?” He smiles, “Yes, you can.”

He leans back and holds his arms out to the side waiting for you to make the next move. Nimble and impatient fingers work on his dress shirt and you kiss him at the same time, making it clear to him that you want him. A sigh that is mixed with a moan escapes from him and you open his dress shirt to of course, encounter his white t-shirt underneath. To get his shirts off, you lean back and cradle his face as you kiss him leading him into a seated position. He shrugs off his dress shirt and your hands shoot to the hem to pull the t-shirt it up over his head, leaving a messy head of hair behind.

Your hands dive into his hair as you grind into him and kiss him, but your skirt limits your mobility. Wilson seems to notice your issue and his hands come to the back of your waist and he unzips the skirt. It falls open at the top and he pulls it to your knees. Somehow, you manage to shake it off while making out with him and not letting go of his messy hair. The mechanics matter not, it happened. Now down to your tights, you can resettle on his lap and feel his erection through his pants. His fingers knead into your bum and it feels amazing and you feel that he’s still wearing too much clothing. 

Finally taking a breath, you pull back while his hands hold onto your waist under the shirt. You immediately look at his belt and begin to unbuckle it and work on his pants. Wilson sighs as you push his pants down and he rolls you onto your side so that he can wiggle out and they fall off onto the floor. His boxers and socks are all that remain on his body and you ignore the socks and pull yourself to him wrapping your left leg around him and return to kissing him. The two of you begin to slide and grind against each other.

Your brain is distracted by so many hormones, all you can manage is to whisper in his right ear, “I want to fuck you so badly. I don’t have the patience to go down on you tonight.” He laughs lightly and whispers back. “That’s okay, but let me do one thing first.” He then cups your breast in his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, “Let me enjoy your incredibly sexy shirt for a few minutes. I’ve been thinking about your breasts since dinner.”

It is your time to laugh lightly in surprise, it worked even better than you could have thought. “Okay. What do you want to do?”

He gently pulls you up to a seated position across from him in the middle of the bed. He starts by kissing your neck and works his way down to the open lace on the neckline as his hands caress your chest over the shirt first. You sigh unexpectedly as he moves gently over your breasts. Focusing with a deep breath you tangle your left-hand into his hair while you hold yourself in position with a right hand on his back. Wilson hums in approval and his hands move under the shirt. In a solid and skilled motion, he unclips the bra and his hands slide under the cups of the bra to grope them and he begins to add more pressure. He pulls the straps off your shoulders and they slide down under the sleeves and the bra is loose under the shirt. 

Surprisingly, Wilson then kisses your left breast over the shirt creating a new sensation and you moan in surprise. It is hard to keep your focus as he softly laughs as he has left erect nipples under the shirt and you are barely able to hold on.

He is attentive and pulls the shirt off over your head and gets the loose bra off of your arms tossing both off to the side. Both of you move in for a kiss pressing your bare chests together and you feel his erection below you again and want to be riding him now. You push him down onto the bed and roll over to pull a condom out and just tear your tights and underwear off. By time you turn back to him he’s laying on his back completely naked and you kiss him on the lips while your hands run down his sides.

“. . . Don’t have time to pay attention to . . .” you never complete the statement that you are flat out ignoring his chest and unroll the condom and settle over him. You are tight as you slide down onto him and it feels amazing as he fills you more than normal and a deep guttural moan from Wilson tells you all you need to know about how he feels.

“Fuck, you are tight.” He pushes up tentatively and you begin to move above him. 

“Hm hhmm.” It is all you are able to say as you find yourself moaning in pleasure as you move over him. After an exceptionally good thrust down, you lean back to pause, and he follows you up and both of you are now looking at each other. His warm hands come to your back and you put yours on his shoulders as the two of you begin to thrust in synch and he looks at you through his half open eyes, looking more black than brown with little light hitting them. 

It feels amazing and you can’t look away from his gaze and this continues for a few minutes. Unfortunately, this isn’t enough to get you off and you begin to whine. You nibble on his ear lobe and tell him what you want, “I’ve changed my mind. Make me come screaming.” Wilson gasps and pauses after a slow push up into you.

He turns to look at your face and both of you look into the other’s eyes trying to determine what to do next. You lick your lips and nod to him. “Do it.” And in a rapid and fluid motion he rotates you. Now you are on your back and he’s over you his hair beginning to fall over his forehead.

He grabs your legs and guides you to wrap them around his waist. Then firmly grabbing onto your left hip and putting his left hand on the bed next to your head he begins to move. After a few slow and steady thrusts he picks up the pace. With your tightness and his speed, you find yourself writhing and moaning below him as your hands hold on to his back and he begins to sweat over you while sighing.

Wilson becomes more forceful and begins to pound into your g-spot and you can only moan, “Yes.” – “There.” – “Harder.” And he growls as he kisses you, his tongue hot and aggressive as a moan begins to build in his throat. 

“So tight. I can’t” Wilson begins to move even more forcefully, and it seems he’s close to the edge as well. He buries his head in the space just above your right shoulder and his raspy breaths are loud next to your ear as he grunts on a thrust that pushes you over the edge and you scream as you orgasm, bucking up into him, hitting his pubic bone with yours and your fingers and toes curl.

He reacts to your change in position to get a touch deeper and pulls your over to your side to change his angle. You follow along half coherent and when you feel the explosive force of his own climax, you know that he’s done for the time.

Wilson falls onto his back and still twitching in your vagina he pulls you so that you are now on top of him. Both of your hearts are racing even though you weren't as active as usual – then again you weren’t quite aware to what degree you had fallen onto synth with him once he wrapped your legs around him. The amazing stretch of your tightness distracted you from your own automatic responses to him.

As things calm down, he messes your hair up with his left hand. “Hey, can you – um – pull off me and hand me a tissue.” You carefully, slide off of him and hand him a few tissues and he carefully removes the used condom.

“Phew. I've been thinking about this since Tuesday.” Wilson smiles as he pulls you back over to him and you run your hand lightly along his chest.

“Sorry, I wasn’t really into much foreplay. I just wanted you, you know.” You look up him and he smiles. 

“That’s okay, you felt really good tonight.” Wilson smiles and blushes a little before continuing, “Since you were so tight.” His own hands reach out and pull you closer into a side hug. The two of you lie there for a moment just feeling the other person.

You close your eyes and feel his warmth against you, listen to the sound of his steady breath and you sigh content. Wilson begins to nuzzle your neck with his nose and his hands become more engaged pulling you closer to him. Not yet ready to open your eyes, you hum in approval and your hands settle on his thigh and in his hair. He’s just got such firm and solid thighs and his hair – well you can’t get enough of it. He does take such good care of it; so thick and soft. His attention to it always makes you want to mess it up. 

His nuzzling then becomes small kisses and nibbles on your neck, and you begin to feel yourself stir below the belt. Wanting to feel more of him you press yourself up against him. The wetness all around your inner thighs touches him and his hand reaches to grab onto your butt cheek and pulls him flush with you. You are surprised at his forwardness and make a quick gasp of surprise, but keep your eyes closed trying to enjoy what it is like to feel him.

It is then that Wilson begins to rub up against you and you feel his cock becoming more rigid as he slides it between your slick thighs. The friction along your clit has you moving along with him, again falling into synth subconsciously. The sound of the wetness is loud relative to the repressed sounds from both of you holding in moans and sighs and the smell of sweat and vaginal fluids becomes heavy between you.

He picks up the pace and your moan breaks the overall quiet, feeling more needy. “Tell me you need me.” Wilson’s voice finally causes you to open your eyes as you look at him. His eyes irises and pupils are wide and his gaze pierces you. He slows down his pace; it is painfully apparent he wants you to – to beg him.

This is new from him and your brain tries to reason with your clit, feeling frustrated from his slower pace that is currently teasing you. His eyes narrow as he moves even slower before he comes to a halt; his penis just resting between your thighs and it twitches against your clit and labia.

Your eyes dart back and forth across his face as you wet your lips. He slides in and out a few times never breaking eye contact. His left-hand lands on the side of your face as his fingers ghost along your cheek before his index finger presses on your closed lips.

“Your perfect lipstick – it makes me want to wreck the rest of you even if it doesn’t budge.” His index finger presses between your lips and you open your mouth and his finger slides into your mouth. You lick the tip of the finger as it enters, it tastes salty from his sweat mixed with his natural musky scent; he then begins to pick up his pace thrusting between your thighs and you can feel yourself becoming wetter. 

You swirl your tongue around his finger, and he hums confidently in approval. “You like how I feel between your legs?” You nod. “And do you like how you can’t speak?” You swallow around his finger and nod.

God, when he’s aggressive like this it stirs you up so much – it is like there is another side to him that he rarely gets to express. 

“Then you won’t be opposed to another finger then?” You nod and begin to suck on his finger as he slides himself more quickly between your legs. His thumb rubs along your chin as his middle finger then presses into your lips. Eager to please him, you let his middle finger enter your mouth as you tickle them with your tongue as you suck on them, your drool pooling in the corners of your lips. He smiles mischievously as he maintains the perfect pace between the two of you, just fast enough to keep you pleasured but, not enough to come. It feels like when you are buzzed on alcohol but not drunk; warm and fuzzy around the edges. 

Unable to sigh you are only able to moan a little onto his fingers as drool begins to run down your cheek since both of you are still lying on your side. Wilson smirks, “You like this don’t you?” You nod and his smirk becomes even bigger. “Fuck. You are so hot right now.” He doesn’t even explain his next move as his ring finger begins to work its way into your mouth and you lick it vigorously as his thumb and pinky finger now hold onto the side of your mouth. 

His fingers filling your mouth, soft and warm make you want to have him in another part of you and you move so that your right-hand digs into his ass as you thrust back towards him. Wilson gasps in delight at your forwardness. “Impatient, aren’t you?” He uses his right hand to dig into your hair as he gives it a gentle pull. All of the nerve endings shoot a feeling of pleasure to your brain and you moan around his fingers. He hums in approval, and with a degree of confidence that you have never heard from him before, he whispers into your right ear, “I’m going to wreck you so much now. You are going to come multiple times before I’m done with you.” His hot breath on the side of your neck gives you a chill.

Wilson then pulls back and looks at your face, “Keep my fingers in your mouth until I tell you.” You nod feeling a small trail of drool sliding down the side of your cheek to the bed as he increases his pace between your legs. By this point you are so wet that the front and back of your thighs are saturated, your ass crack is moist, and you can smell your scent permeating the air around you. Everything is wet and it turns you on . . . With an expertise you have never encountered before, he pushes you closer and closer to the edge just by running his cock along your labia and clitoris. You do your best to pay attention to his fingers and your ability to moan in pleasure is restricted to a weak vibration of humming around his fingers. He begins to slam into your thighs and the feeling is a buzzing, swirling sensation all throughout your groin and he pushes in and up changing the sensations and sending your over the edge. You buck into him, moaning around his fingers, toes curling as his wet cock rests between your ass cheeks.

He holds still as you come down and he pulls his fingers out of your mouth. He drags them along your neck to your chest leaving a trail of saliva. “Tell me, do you want me?”

You swallow before responding in a whisper, “I want you – so bad.” Wilson returns to his devious smirk. He sits up and moves to the nightstand to grab another condom. Your eyes follow the small package in his hands, which he places on the bed next to your head.

His eyebrows quirk up, “Oh, did you think I was going to fuck you just now?” He rolls you onto your back as he straddles your waist, your wetness now transferred from him to you as he lifts his chin and ruffles his hair. “I said I was going to make you come multiple times. I’m not ready to fuck you yet.”

You gasp in shock and surprise as he leans over your chest. His mouth captures your left breast and a swirl of his tongue around your nipple has you moaning as your back arches off the bed. Your hands find their way into his hair and your aimlessly twist your fingers in it while he caresses, licks, nibbles, sucks and bites at your breast. Feeling the need to move your crotch, you begin to press up into his and the feeling of his dick against your clit teases you even more. He lazily pushes back at you again, with enough friction to keep a warm pleasant sensation going, but nowhere near what you want. 

Wilson pulls back for a moment and he looks at your left breast, swollen and sensitive as he pushes his cock up against you and slowly slides it. His eyes are back to being barely open and he grins devilishly, “I still have the other breast you know.” His right hand gropes your already stimulated and sensitive left breast as he licks your right nipple teasing you. The lick leads to him swirling his tongue around it as he begins to suck hard on it as his hand increases the pressure on your left breast. Never have you encountered a guy who was able to simultaneously pleasure your breasts without using both hands . . . Wilson hums in approval as you begin to take shallow breathes and lightly moan. 

Again, your back arches off of the bed as you find yourself pressing your chest up towards him as he keeps the friction going between your thighs. He switches to less of a sliding motion between your legs and instead starts to press up with his penis now putting pressure on your clit and labia at the same time. This catches you by surprise and he’s become so firm with his pressure on your breasts that you release your hands from his hair and you begin to feel amazing with his hand caressing and pressing down on your breast while his mouth, sucks even harder on the right breast. Wanting more, your hands pull him down closer to your chest. Encouraged by your tighter grip he begins to rub your breasts, making your nipples feel so close to . . . something. You begin to hum as you would feeling an orgasm approaching and as a moan begins to form, he licks the nipple quickly while he massages the other breast that you can’t hold it in anymore feeling so close to coming it takes a good push up into your crotch and you come again, your entire chest and waist pushing into his body above you.

Your vision blacks out as spots explode and you feel more moisture exit your vagina onto your legs and the blanket below, creating a large wet spot. As your breath slows down you notice that Wilson has moved from above you and you are laying on the bed, completely overwhelmed by both orgasms . . . he wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to make you come multiple times. He truly is a man of sexual talents.

Turing your head to the side where he put the condom down you see he’s seated in an upright position opening the package and he unrolls it on himself. The fact he’s made it this long, hard and erect and kept focusing on you is incredible. Doctor James Wilson does not disappoint when he wants to pleasure his partner, though you are certain, he’s been getting off from this new power dynamic. He's always so gentle and conciliatory that he's finding another way to express himself.

He moves so that he is sitting on his knees between your limp legs on the bed. Placing his hands under your knees, he brings them up so your feet are firmly planted on the bed and he aligns himself with the entrance to your vagina only touching it with the tip. Holding his head up high and looking down at your he grins mischievously.

“Tell me. How badly to you want me?” He looks at you and you feel him twitching between your labia. You swallow and clear your throat. “I want you so bad.” You pause since you need to specific more, “I want you so badly that I’ll feel it tomorrow.”

Wilson tilts his head as he brushes his loose messy hair off his forehead. His eyes become dark and serious, “You want me that badly? I already made you come twice, and I haven’t even penetrated you.” He guides himself in with his left-hand and once inside you, he continues to push slow and deep. His face is over yours and he seems to be pausing just in case you want to change your mind.

You pull up on his dick inside you and he pushes it all the way in and you feel him stretch you even more. “You are still tight. . . .” To stop him from hesitating any further you dig your fingernails into his bum, “Please, I need you.” Wilson’s eyes fly wide open and he almost purrs.

Your intention crystal clear, he begins to slowly thrust in and out as he clearly is still in the mood to tease you or perhaps, he wants to drag out the warm, pleasurable feeling of that wet, sticky friction and tightness?

He grunts as he picks up the pace and your hands settle beside your head unsure what to do with them as you focus on his furrowed brow. Wilson begins to make groans but seems frustrated by not feeling quite right, until he picks up your right leg and hitches it over his shoulder and pulls your hips towards him going deeper. A dark keening sound comes from him as you scream in shock at the force that hits your g-spot. 

“Oh - fuck yes.” Wilson’s eyes are half open again as he looks down toward you. “You are so perfect right now.” He keeps thrusting in and out as you can only moan and whimper as he pounds into you. . . . he repositions himself so that your left leg is now hitched up higher on his back and he angles in even deeper. “Oh, fuck yeah . . .” he’s panting and grunting as he looks down at you, barely able to hold on and you want to open yourself a little bit more for him . . .

“Oh, shit –“ you are grasping for words to vocalize between the whines and moans of pleasure, “James . . . harder” and you know that you utter these words but at the same time, it can’t be you.

Wilson slows down a bit and looks at you, his eyes overflowing with lust. “You want it harder?” he’s grinning like an idiot, being given the go ahead to not just wreck you, he’s going to destroy you. 

He then shockingly pulls back and pulls himself out and you cry out at the lack of his contact. “You need me that badly?” you moan as he moves to bend your right knee towards your chest and he gently spreads it out so that the knee is almost at your shoulder, he smiles as he watches your flexibility . . . “Good. Shit, you are so flexible . . .” he never finishes his statement as he then massages your left hip before bringing your left knee to your chest and then spreading it towards the shoulder. With your knees up high you are wide open before him and he purrs in approval.   
“Fuck you are beautiful . . . so open . . . .”

He leans forward and kisses you, his tongue sliding along your teeth as his left hand leads himself back into you and his tongue almost tastes your deep and primal moan. Placing his hands on your hips he pushes himself so deep that when his pubic bone finally his yours both of you groan in absolute pleasure. His hands then reach out and catch yours next to your body and he intertwines his fingers with yours. He begins to pound into you, his sweat dripping on your chest and running down his armpits in long ribbons with your legs bent so far forward, it gives him more leverage. He’s able to put more of his weight on your legs, keeping them firmly between your chest and his ribs and he can add more force as he reaches a furious pace. 

You are a bit looser and now he’s able to stimulate your g-spot and you begin to gasp and moan for release. As your moaning becomes more desperate, he begins muttering to himself, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

And then he lifts up his left hand releasing it from yours to tug your right hip to him and then as he thrusts in, he moves so that his hand pulls on your hair at the same time that he slams into your g-spot; it is just perfect, you come screaming as your legs fall open a little more as the explosion of pleasure radiates out from your crotch. Your lower back presses into the bed while the rest of your back tries to arch up, even though you are pretty much pinned down in this position. The loud wet smacking sounds seem distant as you feel more wetness run down through your cheeks to the bed below and you are almost certain you hear Wilson laugh under his breath.

The orgasm has left your legs still feeling like jello and they’ve spread open even more. Wilson is moaning as his hands move to grab your breasts and he grasps onto them as he thrusts into your looking for release, yet he’s still on the edge, his eyes narrow and he’s looking like he wants to come. 

“Fuck, I’m sooo close, but . . .” he whispers this as he looks down at you and his smirk appears as he’s still pounding into you feeling overstimulated and numb until his left hand lands on the side of your face as you gaze up at him, a slight flick of his fingers signals to you what he’s missing . . . and his fingers settle on your lips as you lick them before the enter your mouth. 

You pull your knees down towards your armpits as you being to suck on his fingers and hum around them. He pushes deeper and with his other hand on your hip reminds you that you can thrust back up towards him. As feeling returns to your body you are literally filled with him and you want him to come – for you, from you. Wilson begins to moan loudly as you push up to meet eat of his thrusts even though it pounds into your core and you can just tell when he thrusts into you, hammering your g-spot you suck as hard as possible on his fingers and he comes in a tidal wave of force.

He groans as his eyes squeeze shut and you rock up and down with him thrusting in sync with his pulsing release into the condom inside you. Wilson collapses on top of you, soaked in sweat and he pulls his left hand out of your mouth and the wet fingers gently grab your breast. His breathing is rapid and you can feel the heat radiating off of him as he presses his sweat covered forehead into your chest nuzzling your other breast with his nose. 

After a few minutes, he reaches down to pulls himself out of you and he flops over on his back staring up at the ceiling. He’s returned to wild-type Wilson. You follow him and lay your head down his chest as both of your silently return to a resting state. It is clear how both of you needed to have sex tonight; laying across his chest as your heart rate slows and you feel the sweat, slightly sticky between your bodies. Wilson’s left hand idly tangles in your hair and you feel so content in that moment. “We should shower and change into our pajamas.” You look at him as he stares up at the ceiling with distant eyes. He’s in a post-coital daze only partially aware of his surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed clever, assertive, darkly playful, tease Wilson. I had a lot of fun coming up with this chapter.
> 
> Everyone is very different when it comes to sexual performance, but I'm writing from personal experience so everything here is possible in the physical realm of sex. So yes, all the things I've described here have happened to me at one time or another.


	7. Wilson gets tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut side chapter that follows the end of chapter 27 of the "Musings on what it would be like to date James Wilson" series.
> 
> For flow, I kept some of the text from the end of chapter 27 when the reader and Wilson leave the winter formal. The events in this side chapter were previously alluded to during a very adult conversation between Wilson and the reader about how to be GGG with each other. This is one part of their discussions, for her to select ties for him and then to use them to tie him up as he instead had the previous request for her to wear a messy type of lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an example of very light bondage and it is meant to illustrate that things do not need to be extreme to be very sexy. If anything, I wanted to show how conversation and communication are critical to successful times in bed.

The winter cold hits your face as snow has begun to silently fall, a quiet hush compared to the loud and energetic banquet room. And then the tension begins to build for what you intend to do upon return to your apartment. Wilson is quiet, you see your breath and his swirl with the snow around you. You don’t say anything, it would break the transition from the festive banquet to the stark winter silence.

You appreciate that Wilson isn’t trying to fill the silence, and he understands how it is important to you in this moment. The ride back to your place is warm and the sound of a world music program plays on low volume over the radio. Knowing that you are to dictate the direction of the rest of the evening, you finally speak as Wilson puts the car into park and turns off the engine.

You chose your words carefully, “Before we get out of the car, we need to establish our ground rules. In retrospect we should have discussed this before now, but I haven’t done this very often.”

Wilson nods at you and smiles. “That’s okay. You have more, ah, experience in this matter than I do.”

Taking a deep calming breath, you begin, “First off, if there is something that you are uncomfortable with you need to tell me. We aren’t in the range of needing safe words, but I’ll just keep checking in with you.”

Wilson nods, “That sounds good.”

First hurdle cleared, you move onto the second item, “This is what I’d like, once we enter the apartment, I want you to do whatever I say. Is this okay with you?”

Slightly pensive, Wilson thinks for a moment, “Okay. Though, no degrading or insulting language. I don’t like that type of negativity in the bedroom.”

He brings up a fair point, you weren’t even thinking of that, but since this is new, you are happy that he’s talking about this. You smile, “Don’t worry, I’m not a fan of that either. I just want to give you direction, not use anything to make either of us feel uncomfortable.” And with that you feel like this is more than enough sexual adventure for the time and you nod, letting Wilson know you are good.

He ruffles his hair, “So, that’s it?”

You smile and nod, “Yeah. This will be enough for now.” And lean in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. After pulling back, you open the car door and Wilson follows your lead.

Butterflies fill your stomach as you open the door to your apartment. As you walk through the door, you clear your throat testing your authority. “Doctor Wilson. You are to take off your shoes, remove your winter clothing and use the bathroom if necessary. Then sit on my bed and wait for me to enter.”

Wilson nods, “Yes.” And he silently hangs up his coat and you deal with Keith. Even after you hear Wilson use the bathroom and head into your bedroom, you wait, drawing out the tension. With a languid touch of laziness, you enter the bathroom, and look into the mirror. _This is actually happening. You are going to have your way with him_. Centering your resolve, you exit to find Wilson sitting on the bed his hands loosely intertwined on his lap.

Making sure you won’t have a feline voyeur of your activities, you shut the bedroom door and approach Wilson.

“Doctor Wilson, shall we begin?” and with that you lean forward to look into his curious chocolate brown eyes.

Wilson calmly responds, “Yes.” He looks a little hesitant but interested at the same time.

You smile softly, knowing you can’t hold up the façade of some sort of ice queen, hell, you’ll likely look serious enough as you do your best to – wreck him. The thought makes you aware of a wetness between your thighs.

“First things first, I’m going to take off a few items of clothing for you.” You step closer to him as you look at his suit jacket and think of the best order to remove various articles of clothing.

“I do not want you to actively assist me, other than moving where I gesture. Do you understand?” leaning down you gently grasp the lapels of his jacket and look directly into his eyes.

“Yes.” Wilson replies with a nod as well. 

His arms go slack, and you slide the jacket off of his shoulders; Wilson moves just slightly from side to side accommodating your motion to take it off completely. The two of you naturally move as he organically reads your body language, and it makes it so much better. That he’s complying with what you want, and you can’t help but smile how you like how **_this feels_**. Soft power – the words float into your mind.

Knowing you will hear whining after this if you aren’t tidy, you make sure to hang his jacket up properly. He smiles faintly at you but doesn’t speak. Next up is the tie itself. Gently, you push Wilson into your bed and tug at the knot around his neck. His hair ruffles and fans out slightly as his head hits the comforter behind him and his mouth twitches just slightly in response to your touch. The texture of the silk is cool and smooth between your fingertips and Wilson lets out an unexpected sigh below you, his eyes half open, his thick eye lashes covering the soft brown of his irises. 

The tie slides out and into your hands and he lays back waiting for your next move or instruction. Placing the tie off to the side for the moment, you command him to sit back up. This time you straddle his lap and you pull his dress shirt slowly, teasingly out of his pants. It allows you to slide a finger or two underneath and you feel the soft warm touch of his skin below. 

The two of you sigh at the same time and you then begin to unbutton his shirt and just like with the jacket he allows you to push it off of his shoulders and this time you aren’t as nice with the shirt knowing it will go in the laundry hamper later. Now, down to his plain white t-shirt, you decide to hold off there for the moment, it is time to tease him.

“Lay back on the bed and put your arms above your head. I’m going to tie your wrists together. Let me know if anything hurts or is too tight.” Even though your head is spinning with different ideas, you are going to start simple for both of you. Things like this go wrong when people become too ambitious.

Wilson nods and with a reassuring smile, replies with a soft, “Okay. Got it.” He lays back and after putting his head on a pillow, he allows his arms to fall just above it. Carefully, and patiently, you begin to bind his wrists together, the point is to prevent him from moving them but keeping flexibility in the elbows. With a series of questions, you continue to check in on how Wilson feels and adjust things accordingly. Once he’s comfortably bound, you lean back to see him on his back before you and can’t help but smile. To build trust between the two of you, you actively tell him what you are doing so he’s not surprised, and he continues to reply with either ‘yes’ or ‘okay’.

Licking your lips, you first unbuckle his belt and remove it all the way from the loops of his pants. Wilson sighs slightly, and you make note of how you need to build more tension. With an almost painfully slow movement, you unbutton his pants and unzip them. Pulling them down slowly, you take them all the way down to his ankles. You are just about to leave them hanging there but remember how you hung up his jacket. Therefore, you relieve him of his pants and hang them up with the jacket and you watch his eyes follow you as he passively waits for your return to the bed. 

Returning to him, you run your fingers lightly along his sides, over the t-shirt and then down to his bare thighs. It is then that you notice that underneath his comfortable boxer briefs, you catch the growing bulge of a half erect penis. Cupping it with your right hand you gently grope him as he moans before you. “Do you want me to do more?” your question results in an immediate response as he lifts his head towards you.

“Yes. Shit, I want to touch you so badly.” Wilson seems eager yet lonely in that moment.

“Hrrrm. You can touch me with your hands – later. Right now, you cannot.” You speak with more force than you intended and Wilson whines under his breath – and it is incredibly hot. This must be difficult for him as his goal in the bedroom is to do whatever it takes to please his partner – the ultimate in both reciprocation and even given more than enough that what he gets in return. To be the sole focus, it would go against his very nature. It shows in his slightly nervous body language, him trying to remain calm yet a deep need to respond back to you.

Looping your fingers under the waistband of his underwear you slide them down and still fully clothed you settle over him. Making sure to tease him, you lick up along his inner thigh until he’s hiding a needy moan under his soft whimpering. When it seems like he’s just about to moan more loudly, you take his cock into your mouth and proceed to take your time.

Wilson’s entire lower body responds, his hips pushing off the bed and his pubic bone bumps your nose and he finally moans in earnest. The power you have over him makes you notice the wetness forming between your own thighs and you intend to bring him close to the edge before backing down. The next few minutes are almost silent as you drag him closer to coming but not quite. Instead, you are literally acting like the ultimate cocktease and it feels good to pleasure him. Since your intention is to move towards using him for your own uses first.

As you pull off and look up at him, you notice that his eyes are squeezed tight and his hands open and close unable to do anything. Sweat glistens on his face and you can’t wait to ride him. He seems more sensitive to your touch than normal.

“How badly do you want to touch me right now?” Your voice seems almost independent from yourself as you sit off to the side, your left hand languidly stroking his cock. 

Wilson opens his eyes, his face looking a bit flush and he looks at you. “So badly. I’ve never been unable to touch someone back like this before.” He swallows and takes a few deep breaths trying to settle himself.

You smile at him, “Excellent. When this is over you are going to feel so good when you can touch me.”

But right now, you need to keep him from touching you with his hands as talented and skilled as they are in bed.

Taking time to heap on more tension, you step off the bed and remove some of your clothing. The tights and underwear are taken off in one go, both soaked through. However, you keep the dress on as you walk over to your nightstand to pull out a few condoms. Wilson’s eyes follow you silently.

“I’m going to ride you first before I even take the rest of my clothing off. Keep your eyes on me the entire time.”

Wilson replies he will and after unrolling the small package, you slide yourself on to him as he lay below you. Both of you let out deep groans of relief as he pushes into you, stretching you out. Without the usual foreplay facilitated by his deft fingers, you are tighter than normal, and it feels good. You’ll definitely be able to come quicky from this and move onto the next position.

You start out moving slowly above him as Wilson begins to sigh and mutter about how badly he wants to touch you and you can only laugh at him as he falls into a natural rhythm, thrusting up into you as you push down onto him. As the pace increases you lean back to a more upright position allowing him to reach your g-spot easily. To support yourself, you grab onto your own ankles, the tops of your feet pressing down into the bed and you quickly are able to bring yourself to climax. A burst of warmth radiates out from you as you scream while Wilson, though moaning loudly remains completely erect and twitching inside of you as you collapse on top of him. As the feeling returns to your thighs, you slide yourself off of him and he gasps at the cool air now over his exposed body. It is clear that one aspect of Wilson’s own sexual climax comes from being more engaged in the act. You file this away for future uses.

Grinning and returning to normal, you continue with your consented use of him.

“Let’s change positions. And take some more clothing off.” You smile as his head looks up at you. His face is contorted, he hasn’t come yet, and he wants so badly to touch you with his fingers that it makes him look like a puppy below you. That look in his eyes – how the hell does he summon just a look of need?

You remove his clothing from the waist down before you take a moment to untie him, to allow him to remove his shirt before you will tie him up - again.

Even with the temptation to disobey you, he doesn’t and now you are able to have him sit upright on the bed. This time you tie his hands behind his back, again making sure it is comfortable, that his arms have flexibility, and nothing hurts him. Wilson is completely naked now and you decide to give him a little bit more, pulling the dress up over your head. Only your bra remains, and you return to tease him. 

This time you start by kissing him, your hands holding his face before your and his tongue desperately enters your mouth trying to communicate how badly he wants to balance this situation out. Laughing into the kiss, your hands grab hold of his hips and you decide to lick a stripe down the side of his neck to his left nipple. Wilson groans as you tease the nipple with your tongue and his body fidgets under your touch. To calm him down you press your right hand down into his thigh while your left supports his back. He submits to your guiding touches and you spend a few moments lavishing all sorts of kisses, licks and nibbles on his upper body. 

To reward his submission, you speak to him in a whisper, telling him how he’s doing so well and that you are so pleased that he’s letting you show him how much you appreciate him. Being very clear you are appreciating not just his physical body but that emotionally and intellectually you thank him. 

However, you begin to feel that deep emptiness between your legs and you move closer to coming again. Pulling yourself flush with his crotch, his painfully erect penis impatiently waiting for you to touch it. The wetness sticks to your thighs, reminding you to hurry up. Wrapping your legs around him, you settle onto his lap and you guide him back into your vagina now much easier after the previous round. Wilson groans in pleasure as his head hangs down and his sweaty forehead rests on your shoulder as he tries to steady his breathing. Firmly planting your hands on his shoulders, the two of you return to a slow but increasing pace.

With each thrust, you become more turned on as he sighs/moans/groans or mutters how badly he wants to touch you. That he wants to fuck you. 

His neediness is almost overpowering. You knew he thrives on being helpful or needed, but how it was his own needs that he wanted to have met that turns you on even more. That yearning from him made you realize you couldn’t keep this up much longer. As hot as it is, your resolve will weaken the longer you keep this up since it goes against his own nature in bed.

This epiphany of sorts, brings you closer to the edge and you whisper into his ear, “Just a few more minutes and I’ll give you want you want.” You then bite on his earlobe and bring your right hand to his lips. Wilson’s tongue eagerly darts out and before you even know it, you are ordering him to suck on your fingers before you come screaming, pushing him down into the bed as you collapse as the warm, fuzzy feeling abates. He almost read your mind as to what you wanted to do . . . though it would have to do with his natural need to please and sexually satisfy his partner.

Your sweaty thighs are now numb and twitching; you pull yourself off of him as Wilson moans at the loss of physical contact. With a lightness, you roll Wilson over to the side so that you can reach his bound wrists behind his back. Still commanding his actions, you order him to let you untie him and make sure he’s okay before he can touch you.

The silk is still smooth but a dampness from his sweat has permeated the fabric of the tie and it has absorbed heat from Wilson’s body as well. You carefully examine that his wrists are okay and give them a brief massage as the color of the skin returns to normal. 

Satisfied that everything is okay, you roll Wilson back to below you. “Doctor Wilson.” You pause and quirk up an eyebrow, “Feel free to touch me from this point onward.”

Within that millisecond, his face goes from painfully patient to starving. His warm hands grab onto your body, making quick work of the bra, his fingers then grabbing onto your hair as you sigh in pleasure. Able to use his hands again, he’s grinning wide and readjusts himself so that you are below him and he wraps your legs around his waist as his impatient erection slides into you.

His sex is a flurry of events, hands grasping at your hips, ass, breasts, hair. It is like he has to make up for his inability to touch you and they roam everywhere as he quickly, almost frantically orgasms over you his sweat dripping down. It was a sensory overload for you and you could only moan or scream in response to the overwhelming force that he was in bed. 

You laugh as his sweaty forehead rests across your chest and both of you return to a normal resting heartrate and steady breaths.

Only then is Wilson able to speak coherently as he looks up at you from his resting position, some of his hair plastered to his face. “That was very – interesting. Er – good, I mean. Just”

He seems to be unsure how to express his feelings and you ruffle his damp hair laughing. “Don’t worry, I gotcha.”

He sighs as he lays his head back down and the two of you rest for a few more minutes before washing up and heading to bed. The sound of mews and paws scratching the door are more than enough to motivate you to hurry up and you remind yourself that tomorrow is still a normal work day.

Once settled into bed, Wilson curls up behind you and softly kisses you on your cheek. “Thanks for the good evening. Love you.”

As usual, still not sure when you reply equally, you give him a squeeze back. “Thanks for the understanding and the formal. They were both lovely.” 

With that he hums in approval as a quick beeerrrt sound announces the arrival of Keith getting comfortable on the bed as well. You quickly fall asleep after such an intense evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilson gets tied up. Lol.
> 
> On a more serious note, I think something like this would be extremely difficult for someone like Wilson. He's the type of person who thrives on pleasing others though his actions. To change his mindset that he's pleasing another person while being 'selfish' or on the accepting end with out return would be no small task. This in part is why I made this very, how could I say this, almost 'chaste' compared to other actions. This is also why the reader lets him have what he desires at the end as well, allowing for him to release that sexual tension and do what he would want to do. Reading the situation appropriately.
> 
> That's in part why Wilson and the reader have their ground rules discussion before they entered the bedroom let alone the apartment. It allowed them to establish parameters and that is why our reader keeps talking to him the entire time, making sure that everything is okay. Here in 'ficland' there are all sorts of how can I put it, fantastical descriptions of sexual exploits that are unrealistic, unattainable or downright unhealthy. I'm by no means opposed to these, that is the beauty of writing a fantasy, but I'm weird. I'm not vanilla in my personal preferences, but I still celebrate reasonable moments of sexual pleasure and as I've gotten older, I appreciate them more. Hell, the fact that I find Wilson to be the sexiest character from House tells you a lot about how my brain works.


	8. Sexy times in the city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the side chapter to chapter 38 of the main fic "Musings on what it would be like to date Doctor James Wilson".
> 
> The scene starts from the text where Wilson hails the cab and you head back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt good to write some sexy, smutty, Wilson times. Enjoy.

Wilson hails a cab and after giving the driver the address of the hotel, he turns to you. You look at him as he licks his lips in anticipation. He then pulls you in for a passionate kiss and your inhibitions drop even more. You are in a taxi cab in Manhattan. No one will know that you and Wilson are about to make out like horny teenagers all the way to your hotel. Which is exactly what you do.

It takes all of your will power to use the bathroom to remove the skirt and sweater and to change into the fishnet tights. Wilson gives in only because you tell him you have to get ready to deliver on his request.

When you return to the room, his jaw drops for a moment before his left-hand wipes over his face. “Oh my god, you look amazing.” He swallows loudly before motioning for you to approach the bed.

“These are the tights,” He pauses as he reaches out to run his hand along your leg, “the ones that are okay to rip.” Wilson’s eyes lock with yours with an intensity and you nod. The lust that is driving that intensity shifts to trust and he pulls you onto his lap.

You straddle him as the two of you kiss, while his hands eagerly roam your legs, gently pulling at the knitting. The texture of the tights and the warmth of his fingers feels good over your legs sending a tingle up your spine. You have fuzzy feelings of when you wore fishnets more frequently and how the sensation was something you had almost forgotten. 

His hair is silky soft in between your fingers and you gently pull at it just like how you’ve learned he likes it. Wilson moans as his hands lead you to lift up a little off of him. You keep kissing him wondering where he’s going with this. He breaks the kiss and begins to nibble his way down your neck when his hands slide up under the skirt of the dress to grasp your bum, fingers digging into flesh. 

Instinctively, you sigh as your chest gets closer to his face and note he also knows you pretty well. Well played Doctor you think to yourself, knowing a faint smile is on your face. It feels good as he pulls you flush with him, and you feel him becoming hard under his pants. 

Going down before dinner was a bold move on your part since, it meant you also got yourself riled up a little but then by not letting him go down on you, the need to come is even stronger and more demanding now. You’ve never experimented much with delayed gratification in this sort of way and right now it feels immense.

You roll off him to the side, leading him to follow you, now holding himself over top of you and giving you a moment of pause as you try to think what to say.

“Hey.” He looks down at you stray hairs falling over his forehead, “Everything alright?” 

Nodding at him, you wet your lips, “I am, it. It’s just.” You feel slightly embarrassed to tell him exactly how you feel.

He leans in his nose almost touching yours, “Go on.” And you feel his left hand stroking your thigh casually, patiently.

“After giving you a blow job before dinner, it has left me feeling. Needy.” You look at his face as he listens carefully. “Like, I really enjoyed it, but now, I need you to fuck me.” His eyes get just a little wider and he makes a soft laugh of pleasure from his side.

A sly almost feline smile spreads across his face as he sits up for a minute pinning you completely under him at the waist. He swipes the stray hairs off of his forehead as he looks at you, “I see. I think I know what to do. I might be a little rough so let me know if anything is too much.” 

You nod before verbally replying, “Okay. I’m in your hands.”

Wilson then reaches out and brings your right hand to his lips and gently kisses it. “Thank you.” With another ruffle to his hair, he pulls it back, so his face is completely visible, and his facial expression completely shifts. His eyes narrow and his smile seems a little darker, mischievous.

He leans down and passionately kisses you, almost growling as his hands become aggressive. He strongly gropes your left breast through the dress and you arch up on the bed, the small of your back now off the mattress as you react to the pleasure. As he continues to nibble and bite at your lips, he managed to run his left hand up your right leg starting at the inside of the knee, along the inner thigh and the under the skirt. He pauses just a moment to give your breast a good squeeze and you arch up a touch more moaning into his mouth. With that addition stimulation his fingers run along the crotch, practically uncovered by the fishnets and caresses your cotton underwear, soaking wet.

When his fingers touch you, you gasp into his mouth and he pulls up a little with that cat like grin again. “You really want me, don’t you? You are all wet and dying for me to fuck you.”

You look up at him and know that it is correct, and you feel yourself blush but at the same time eagerly whisper back, “Yes, fuck me.”

He rubs his thumb on your clit through the underwear as you moan loudly, his eyes barely open, a lusty gaze back at you. As he continues to caress you, he moves so that he can lick your bare skin just above the breast. You squirm under his touch and he grabs onto your left hip with his hand to hold you down. Just enough pressure to feel controlled but not trapped and it makes you hungrier for him.

Wilson finally removes his hand from between your thighs and he gropes both of your breasts over the fabric of the dress and bra. You are already on edge and him taking you back a step leaves you wanting more. Another soft laugh from him makes you look at his face. With a confidence only a very experienced individual could have, he whispers in your left ear.

“You think I’m going to let you come that easily?” He then bites on the earlobe and pulls it before rolling off of you and wordlessly moving you so that you are on your stomach. Slowly, he unzips the dress halfway down and the air hits your skin, cool compared to the heat trapped under the fabric. He then proceeds to have you stretch your arms out in front of you as he kisses and caresses your shoulders. The tension between your needs below the belt are in conflict with the attention he is giving to your upper body. He licks a stripe from the nape of your neck all the way down to the middle of your back along the spine and you shudder from the sensation. 

Suddenly, his hands slide under the dress along your ribs, and he grabs onto your breasts, still under the bra but now hard and ready for more attention. Surprised, you gasp loudly which turns into a loud moan as he bites the side of your neck with just the right amount of force.

The next few minutes, he tortures your upper body as you feel his cock growing strained under his pants, pressed into your ass. You can’t figure out how he’s been able to ignore it for this long, unless your earlier act of fellatio has given him more stamina now? Though getting to the point to form this coherent thought is hard enough as you try not to scream out how badly you want him to just fuck you already.

Which, feeling completely out of character you end up doing. “Goddammit, just fuck me already!” 

With your statement he freezes for a moment before pulling his hands out from under your half open dress and he moves off of you. You turn back to see him as he frantically is clawing at his belt to open it. 

As he unbuckles it, you sit up to press into him, kissing him, as his hands grab onto your ass, pulling you even closer. When you pull back from the kiss he loosens his tie and tosses it off to the side before quickly unbuttoning the shirt. Your hands shoot out to unzip his fly and he stops you from going any further.

“No. We are doing this with most of our clothes on.” His voice is firm, and you feel no choice but to meet his request. He then pushes you back onto the bed and you settle on your back looking up at him.

He then dives down to bite your inner thigh unexpectedly as his fingers weave between the cords of the fishnets. “Though you definitely don’t need these on.” And with a strong yank, the threads break apart, leaving a large gap on the side of your right leg.

Wilson leans down to kiss you wet and deep, “Definitely not necessary.” And he tears another portion of them away. Emboldened by his own actions, his hands reach up under the skirt and he pulls off your underwear and the fishnets in one go. 

Pulling a condom out of his pants pocket, he rips it open and unrolls it as quickly as possible before he thrusts himself into you with a guttural moan. As he pushes into you with little foreplay you moan in pleasure at the slightly painful stretching feeling quickly replaced by a burning need for him to fill your emptiness.

If feels so good to finally have him inside of you. He starts out still a little slow, even when he’s trying to be a little rough he must find it hard to change years of habits he’s formed in bed. Wanting to give him the nudge he needs you slap your hands on his bum with a smack.

“Fuck me harder!” You look up at him and his slightly puzzled face before he shifts gears realizing you gave him full permission to just go for it. And does Doctor James Evan Wilson ever go for it. He slams into you, his hands sliding over the dress, again giving you a new and novel feeling during sex. None of this skin on skin, no, this time you feel his firm grip as only his dick is meeting your exposed nether regions and it feels good.

As his pace increases, he hitches your left knee up over his shoulder, changing the angle and allowing him to go deeper.

His eyes close as he speaks while pounding into you, “Oh yes. Shit, you feel so tight yet deep.” He begins to whine a little as he gets closer to the edge. Reaching down, he holds onto your hips and in sync with a strong thrust, you come suddenly and explosively. You can’t remember the last time you had such a forceful and overwhelming orgasm like this. As the flush of heat and hormones spread out through your body he continues to thrust, regardless of your now limp form. 

Grinning down at you, his eyes almost shut, he speaks softly, “You wanted me that badly, huh.” And then he takes your leg off of his shoulder and rolls you halfway onto your side, changing the angle again.

As you are still coming down from your high, he has been thrusting just enough to keep himself on the edge. Now that you begin to feel a bit more of yourself, he moves so that he can push into your from more of an angle to get deeper.

He begins to grunt and reaches out to grab your hands and place them on his bum. “Pull me closer.” The context is clear, he wants you to add to the force as he pounds into you. Due to all of the sensitivity that built up, you quickly begin to feel on edge again. Wilson seems to feed on your moans as they become louder, he thrusts in even harder while telling you to pull him in harder.

Finally, he slams into you at just the right angle and force that he shouts as he ejaculates into the condom in a huge pulse.

You weren’t able to come again, but you were still thoroughly pleasured as you feel the wet slickness of your moisture all over your inner thighs and can smell the scent of bodily fluids permeating the air around you.

Wilson then gingerly withdraws from you leaving an emptiness that you have been noticing more often. You might just be addicted to sex with this man.

You curl up next to him, still half-dressed but completely lacking in underwear while his cock hangs out with his open dress shirt. He pulls you on top of him and you look down at his face. “Thanks. That was amazing. For me.” His hair is a complete and utter mess as he looks up at you with love and appreciation. 

You think to yourself; this guy really likes me and shit, this really might be love. Well, a type of love you’ve never experienced.

Leaning down you kiss him chastely on the lips. “You’re welcome. And that was amazing for me as well.”

It is then that the exhaustion from a long and busy day catches up with you and him yawning at the same time. “Bedtime.” He says this with a dopey grin on his face and not much later the two of you are fast asleep in the fancy dye-free fair trade organic cotton sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Wilson quite the tease once he got into things. At first, I wanted him to just go for it, but having foreplay to make our reader wait longer made the transition to hot and hard even better in my opinion.


End file.
